New start, new life, new fight !
by chaa1707
Summary: [AU Clexa] Lexa fraîchement arrivée sur le campus de l'université se retrouve avec une voisine qu'elle n'aime pas du tout, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. Sa nouvelle vie commence, elle pensait être tranquille, mais c'est tout le contraire...
1. Chapter 1

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et aussi à dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre. c'est la première fois que je m'aventure dans cet univers là des fanfictions, j'en lis beaucoup mais j'en avais jamais vraiment écrit une, alors j'essaie. Donc n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Trop de chose à expliquer. Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer après tout ? Je suis arrivée à l'université il y quelques jours. J'ai décidé de faire des études dans le cinéma. Je suis assez impatiente de commencer les cours, pour voir ce que l'on va faire... Je me suis installée dans mon studio de 20m² il y a une semaine. Et depuis je lis des livres concernant les grands cinéastes des premiers temps, ou encore les films qui ont révolutionné l'histoire du cinéma. Mais bon ce n'est pas le plus important.

Actuellement, je suis allongée dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment où se trouve mon studio. Je profite du soleil et de ma solitude par la même occasion.

– **Alors comme ça on passe ses journées au soleil à rien faire ?**

Je me relève sur mes coudes pour faire face à...

– **Lincoln ?** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

– **Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Lexa** , dit-il en souriant.

– **Tu sais très bien que je suis heureuse de te voir Lincoln.**

Je le prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un rapide câlin, je n'aime pas trop ces marques d'affections, je le fais car c'est mon frère, enfin mon frère adoptif plus exactement.

– **Je te rappelle que je vis dans le même campus que toi Lexa, et ça depuis 3 ans maintenant.**

– **Exact, excuse-moi je dois avouer que je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées,** dis-je en esquissant un sourire en me rallongeant.

– **Tu as fait des rencontres lors de ta pré-rentrée ?**

Je ferme les yeux au moment même où il finit sa question.

– **On mange ensemble ce soir ça te dis ?**

– **Ne change pas de sujet Lexa. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?**

– **Car je n'aime pas ce genre de rassemblement.**

Je me relève une fois de plus pour prendre une pomme dans mon sac et commence à la manger.

– **Si tu le dis. Sinon, carrément d'accord pour qu'on mange ensemble, je connais une bonne pizzeria pas loin.**

Je décide de rentrer pour prendre une douche avant de partir manger avec mon frère. Au moment où j'avance dans le couloir pour arriver à la porte de mon studio j'aperçois un meuble qui me bloque l'accès.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » me dis-je.

C'est alors que je vois que la porte en face de la mienne est grande ouverte.

– **Excusez-moi ?** Prononçais-je en passant la tête à la porte.

– **Euh... Oui ?**

Une jeune blonde apparaît face à moi. Je dois avouer qu'elle à un certains charme, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi, m'énerve un peu.

– **C'est à vous ça ?** Je désigne le meuble du doigt.

– **Oui...**

– **Cool, car j'aimerai accéder à mon studio si ce n'est pas trop demander.**

– **Oups, désolée, on va vite le rentrer pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi.**

C'est alors que deux autres personnes arrivent derrière moi.

– **C'est bon Clarke j'ai trouvé ton beau-père qui pourra nous aider.**

– **Ça tombe bien, ma voisine voudrait rentrer chez elle.**

Je les regarde faire avancer le meuble difficilement dans l'appartement. Je rigole intérieurement, après tout ça fait un quart d'heure que je veux prendre une douche, et je suis coincée dans le couloir du quatrième étage à attendre que le chemin se dégage.

Enfin je peux accéder à la porte qui mène à mon chez moi. Au moment où je commence à l'ouvrir, une voix m'interpelle.

– **Hey, je suis vraiment désolée...**

Je fais un pas dans mon studio et décide de faire face à mon interlocutrice blonde. Je constate alors ses yeux bleus qui sont magnifiques. Je la regarde sans dire un mot.

– **Euh... je m'appelle Clarke et toi ?**

– **Écoute blondie, tu t'es excusée, c'est cool, mais j'en ai rien à faire. Et par ta faute, je suis en retard...**

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase que je ferme la porte au nez de cette fille. Je ne supporte pas être en retard je suis censée retrouver mon frère à 19h, et il est 18h45, je dois encore prendre ma douche et me préparer. Je serai donc en retard.

J'arrive devant le bâtiment de Lincoln à 19h10.

– **Désolée du retard, ma voisine a eu la bonne et merveilleuse idée de me bloquer l'entrée de chez moi avec un meuble.**

– **Ce n'est pas grave ça, au moins tu as rencontré quelqu'un.**

– **Tu parles d'une rencontre... Je lui ai fermé la porte au nez quand elle est venue me parler avant que je ne rentre chez moi.**

Lincoln me regarde tout en rigolant.

– **Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**

– **Tu es désespérante petite sœur. Et si on allait manger ?**

On arrive devant la pizzeria après dix minutes de marche. Lincoln continue de se moquer de moi sur ma façon de faire avec ma voisine. Une fois la commande passée, on s'installe à une table dans le fond du restaurant. Au bout d'un moment j'aperçois une fille rentrer dans le restaurant. Je la regarde fixement avant d'aller vers elle à grande vitesse et de me jeter dans ses bras.

– **Anya, j'y crois pas que tu sois là...**

– **Lexa, je t'aime beaucoup, mais j'aimerai pouvoir respirer s'il te plaît.**

Je la lâche et m'excuse. Je l'entraîne à notre table.

– **Alors contente de ma surprise petite sœur ?**

– **T'es pas croyable Linc, mais merci beaucoup.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire tout le long de la soirée. Anya n'est pas seulement ma cousine, elle est tellement plus à mes yeux. C'est... comment dire ? La personne la plus important pour moi. Bon techniquement, c'est la cousine de Lincoln, mais vu que ses parents m'ont adoptée à l'âge de 10 ans, ils sont ma famille, la seule que j'ai d'ailleurs.

On finit par décider de continuer la soirée à mon studio. Heureusement que j'avais fini de déballer tous les cartons car sinon il aurait été hors de question que je les accueille.

Au moment où on arrive devant mon appartement, Clarke sort de chez elle avec ses parents, de ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure. Je ne prête aucune attention à eux, mon frère et ma cousine, eux, disent un léger « Bonsoir ». Ils finissent par rentrer après leur avoir fait signe qu'ils le pouvaient. Au moment de refermer derrière Anya, Clarke me lance un regard remplit de colère je dirais. Et pour toute réponse, je fais de même que quelques heures plus tôt, je ferme la porte alors devant elle.

– **C'est elle dont tu me parlais ?** Demande Lincoln.

Je hoche la tête.

– **Café ?**

– **Volontiers** , me répond Anya en accord avec Lincoln.

On décide de faire un jeu de carte, appelé le Tamalou. Il était minuit passé quand ils décident de partir. J'en profite alors pour ranger les tasses et les cartes. Comme chaque soir quand je me couche, je lis un livre. En ce moment c'est _Le langage cinématographique_ de Marcel Martin.

J'entends toquer, je regarde l'heure surprise de cette intrusion si tardive, car il est une heure du matin.

J'ouvre et me retrouve face à Clarke, encore une fois.

– **Tu veux quoi à une heure du matin ?**

– **J'ai vu que c'était allumé à ta fenêtre.**

Non mais je crois rêver. La fille débarque à une heure du matin car elle a vu de la lumière à ma fenêtre ?

Je la fixe sans comprendre son réel but d'être là, devant chez moi. Les secondes défilent, je finis par briser le silence qui commence à devenir pesant.

– **Tu veux quoi blondie ?**

– **J'ai un prénom je te rappelle, c'est...**

– **Je sais comment tu t'appelles tu me l'as déjà dit, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !**

Bon d'accord je suis légèrement énervée, mais qui ne le serai pas à ma place ?

– **Euh... écoute, je crois qu'on est pas partie du bon pied toi et moi, et …**

– **Je t'arrête tout de suite blondie, si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir chez toi. Tu aurais pu attendre demain, car là c'est pas le moment !**

Avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de répondre je ferme la porte, et me remets à ma lecture du soir. Au bout d'un moment je commence sévèrement à m'endormir, j'éteins donc la lumière pour me laisser emporter par le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bon j'avoue que je ne savais si je devais attendre encore avant de mettre le second chapitre, mais je vais faire une exception. Mais après je vais essayer de mettre la suite en ligne assez régulièrement, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine.**

 **fandedelena : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimera la suite :)**

 **L Kim(Ton pseudo veut pas s'écrire correctement je ne sais pas pourquoi) : Voilà la suite, dis moi ce que tu en penses :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ce matin mon réveil fut le vibreur de mon portable, je décroche sans même regarder qui c'est.

– **Lexa ?**

– **Oui** , dis-je avec une voix encore endormie.

– **Je te réveille ?**

– **Non bien sûr que non Anya, je fais semblant d'avoir une voix endormie** , rétorquais-je avec ironie.

– **Haha fou toi de ma gueule, bref, pour te mettre de bonne humeur, j'arrive dans dix minutes avec le petit dèj...**

– **Hum tu as toute mon attention maintenant.**

– **Je savais que tu dirais ça, pendant ce temps prépare le café.**

– **Ça marche, à toute.**

Je raccroche et m'active pour m'habiller et préparer le café. Cinq minutes sont passés quand j'entends toquer. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre tout en commençant à parler.

– **Tu as fais vite dis...**

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Clarke. C'est une blague, elle a décidé de me pourrir la journée cette fille.

– **Tu savais que j'allais venir ?** Elle me regarde avec un air surpris.

– **A vrai dire j'attends quelqu'un d'autre !**

– **Ah d'accord, je ne serai pas longue, tu m'as dit d'attendre aujourd'hui du coup...**

Je n'attends même pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

– **Du coup tu as décidé de débarquer chez moi encore une fois à l'improviste pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit à 1h du matin ?**

– **Euh... oui c'est à peu près ça.** **J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas...**

– **Lexa n'aime personne, ce n'est pas contre toi.**

Anya venait de faire son apparition avec un grand sourire. Je la fusillais du regard et pour toute réponse elle me prit dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour.

– **Je m'appelle Anya et toi tu es ?**

Ma cousine fait son plus beau sourire à ma voisine.

– **Clarke...**

– **Enchantée Clarke, ça te dis de venir manger des croissants avec nous ?**

– **Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

Anya n'aime pas quand on lui refuse quelques choses, alors pour toutes réponses elle prend le poignet de la blonde et la fait entrer dans le studio. Ma cousine me regarde et me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas un mot à dire.

– **Mais je t'en prie Anya fait comme chez toi, si je suis de trop je peux partir tu sais !**

J'avais peut être parlé d'un air plus énervé que je ne le voulais, mais Clarke chez moi ? C'est pas du tout possible.

Sans dire un mot de plus et en essayant de faire abstraction de ma voisine, je fais trois café, tout en écoutant la conversation. Je fais en sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, préférant observer et analyser la situation. Anya jette quelques coups d'œil vers moi.

– **Lexa ?**

Peut-être que si je fais la fille gentille Clarke s'en ira plus vite, enfin je l'espère, c'est alors que je prends sur moi pour ne pas péter un câble.

– **Oui ?**

Je contrôle le plus possible ma voix pour ne pas qu'elle me trahisse.

– **Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais comme étude ?** Finit par me dire blondie.

J'aime beaucoup ce surnom d'ailleurs, cliché peut-être mais j'aime ça, puis je peux voir qu'elle n'aime pas quand je l'appelle comme ça. Ce qui me fait rire intérieurement à chaque fois.

– **Je suis en première année section cinéma !**

– **Oh c'est cool ça, j'aime beaucoup le cinéma mais je préfère de loin l'art. C'est pour ça que je fais une licence d'art plastique. Tu sais comment fonctionne les inscriptions dans les cours, car je ne comprends vraiment rien au fonctionnement de cette fac.**

Mais pourquoi ça me tombe dessus sérieux ? Elle peut pas se démerder comme tout le monde ?

– **Ça dépend de ton secteur. Toi c'est l'art plastique, du coup tu vas avoir des horaires spécifiques pour t'inscrire dans tes cours principaux, concernant les options c'est la semaine prochaine pour les premières années mais je ne sais pas quand. Tu dois regarder sur le site concernant ton secteur d'étude.**

– **Merci beaucoup Lexa tu me sauves la vie...**

Elle s'avance vers moi et commence à me prendre dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Je la repousse aussi tôt. Je croise le regard de ma cousine qui me fixe en sachant très bien la réaction que je vais avoir vis à vis de Clarke. Car je ne supporte pas ce genre de contact, Anya est l'exception qui confirme la règle, et encore elle a mis quatre ans avant d'arriver à faire en sorte que je m'habitue à ses marques d'affections. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte que tout le monde m'en fasse. Bien au contraire il en est hors de question.

Je repousse donc Clarke et pars me réfugier dans la cuisine en prétextant me faire un autre café. Je sens le regard de la blonde dans mon dos. Je me retourne et vois qu'elle me regarde surprise par mon comportement.

– **Désolée je n'aurai pas dû te prendre dans mes bras, surtout que tu essayes de faire la gentille avec moi ce matin, mais ça marche pas vraiment car ton regard te trahit.** Elle sourit en finissant sa phrase.

Hein ? Elle est sérieuse là ? Mon regard me trahit ? C'est une blague, je fais un effort surhumain pour que cette matinée se passe le mieux possible et elle me dit ça ? Je crois rêver.

– **Si je fais la gentille comme tu le dis, c'est pour que cette matinée passe le plus vite possible. Et c'est pas facile avec toi qui me tourne autour, depuis hier tu ne fais que foutre le bordel chez moi. Donc si t'es pas contente la porte se trouve derrière toi, je pense que tu retrouveras le chemin jusqu'à chez toi...**

– **LEXA !**

Je me retourne et fais face à Anya.

– **Quoi ? J'ai été cool je trouve, et ça pour toi Anya, mais là non c'est trop. Tu sais très bien que faire semblant ce n'est pas mon truc, alors faites votre truc toutes les deux moi je vais faire un tour !**

Je prends une veste et sors de chez moi pour me diriger vers je ne sais où encore. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas prendre mon téléphone pour pouvoir être tranquille.

POV Clarke :

Lexa est partie et je me retrouve seule dans son appartement avec sa cousine Anya. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

– **Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer.** Anya me regarde en me faisant un clin d'œil.

– **Je n'ai pas l'impression, elle me déteste vraiment et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis excusée pour le meuble et pas qu'une fois en plus, mais à chaque fois elle me ferme la porte au nez.**

– **Je vais te dire quelque chose, Clarke. Lexa n'est pas méchante. Bon d'accord, il est difficile d'y croire mais fais-moi confiance. Elle ne te déteste pas, elle ne te connaît pas. Il faut juste qu'elle veuille aller au-delà de sa façon habituelle de faire. Elle aime sa solitude, elle ne veut pas se retrouver entourer, elle n'a toujours accepté que sa famille, plus principalement son frère, notre tante et moi. Comme tu vois ce n'est pas beaucoup.**

Je suis incapable de lui répondre, je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer être seule. Décidant qu'il était temps que je rentre pour éviter de créer encore plus d'embrouilles. Je dis au revoir à Anya et rentre chez moi.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi j'appelle Octavia ma meilleure amie.

– **Allô ?**

– **Salut O, ça fait trop du bien d'entendre ta voix...**

– **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive belle blonde ?**

– **Je vais finir par tuer ma voisine d'en face si elle continue.**

– **Attend, quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?**

– **Calme-toi s'il te plaît** , j'esquisse un sourire et je me sens mieux d'un coup.

– **Désolée mais tu sais que j'aime bien quand y a une embrouille quelque part.**

– **Oui mais non. Tu sais quoi ?**

– **Non mais tu vas me le dire.** Octavia explose de rire à sa blague, enfin si on peut appeler ça une blague.

– **Tu aurais pu me laisser finir de parler avant de me sortir ça de nulle part. Bref, si on allait au zoo ?**

– **Pourquoi pas ?**

– **Je passe te chercher dans une heure le temps de me doucher et me préparer, et après on va chercher Raven et on va au zoo.**

– **Ça me va, je préviens Raven.**

– **À plus.**

Je raccroche et me dirige vers la salle de bain en espérant qu'une bonne douche chaude me détende un peu. L'après-midi s'annonce bien, enfin j'espère.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Faut que j'arrête d'écrire les chapitres tard le soir car du coup je suis fatiguée et j'ai tendance à pas faire attention à ce que j'écris.**

 **Concernant la publication des prochains chapitres, je vais essayer de les publier les mardi, c'est le seul jour possible étant donné que je n'ai pas cours, je compte écrire les chapitres en avance pour éviter le retard, mais je ne promet rien pour l'instant car je suis en plein dans les révisions pour les partiels. Mais je vous tiens au courant ;)**

 **L Kim : qui n'aime pas Lexa en même temps ? après on verra dans les prochains chapitres que Lexa est très sentimentale, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.**

 **Edas44 : le fait que Clarke et Lexa soit voisine m'est venu comme ça durant l'écriture, ce n'était pas du tout prévu à la base. Lexa un animal sauvage ? c'est vrai que ça peut être drôle mais elle ne sera pas comme ça bien longtemps, du moins pas autant.**

 **Clem : pour la longueur des chapitres je voudrais essayer de garder la même pour la plus part des chapitres, certains seront peut être plus long que les autres mais pas de beaucoup. Et je compte donc essayer de publié les chapitres les mardi.**

 **Guest : oui Lexa n'est pas trop sociable pour l'instant, mais ça risque de s'arranger, à voir ;)**

 **Harley : encore merci pour ta review, j'apprécie que tu ai dis ce que tu pensais, et je compte mettre en pratique ce que tu m'as dis, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver du premier coup mais je compte bien m'améliorer pour que mes chapitres soit mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses.**

 **Bonne lecture et vos avis sont tous pris en compte, si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse :)**

Chapitre 3

La douche chaude m'a fait du bien. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi mettre, alors je prends un jean et un débardeur blanc tout simple. Une fois arrivée chez Octavia, qui habite à dix minutes de chez moi, j'envoie un message à ma mère pour la remercier de m'avoir aidé avec le déménagement hier, car soyons honnête, toute seule ça aurait été impossible.

Une fois Octavia installée côté passager, on se met en route pour récupérer Raven. Mais bien évidemment Octavia ne tient pas longtemps avant de me bombarder de questions.

– **Bon alors, ta voisine, elle est comment ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Pourquoi tu veux la tuer ? Que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider ?**

– **Oula mais du calme, tu peux vraiment pas tenir cinq minutes sans informations toi.**

Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire.

– **Tu me connais Clarke je veux toujours tout savoir.**

– **Bon d'accord, je présume que tu en as parlé à Raven non ?**

– **…**

– **Dans ce cas je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire quarante fois du coup tu vas devoir attendre un peu.**

– **Donne-moi au moins une info je vais pas pouvoir tenir...**

Du coin de l'œil je la vois me faire ses yeux doux qui me font craquer à chaque fois.

– **Tu as le droit à une question, alors réfléchis bien.**

– **Hum, voyons voir... elle est comment ?**

Concentre-toi sur la route Clarke, tu peux pas te lancer la dedans. Je sens son regard sur mes épaules, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre à ça et essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter la question, je lui réponds alors :

– **C'est ça ta question ? Tu veux savoir comment elle est ?**

Pourvu qu'elle change sa question. Le chemin jusqu'à chez Raven est assez long en plus. Octavia étant très persuasive, je le sens assez mal.

– **Oui, car selon comment tu vas me la décrire je vais savoir beaucoup plus de chose.**

Et voilà, c'était sûr ça. Par quoi commencer ? Comment dire que je la trouve magnifique même si elle me met sur les nerfs, et que je veux absolument apprendre à la connaître pour voir au-delà du masque qu'elle s'est créée. Oui je veux voir la vrai Lexa.

– **Bon d'accord, euh... elle est brune, cheveux assez long et ondulés, elle a des yeux vert magnifiques... elle fait environ ma taille, elle s'appelle Lexa, son appart est juste en face du miens, et elle est en première année en section Cinéma... Elle m'a d'ailleurs expliquée comment on faisait pour s'inscrire dans nos cours, même si je le savais déjà ça. Puis t'aurais dû voir, Lexa qui essayait de faire la gentille avec moi, c'était assez marrant...**

– **Euh... Clarke ?**

– **… Même quand elle s'énerve elle est trop chou, faut que tu vois ça d'ailleurs, c'est tellement marrant, c'est énervant je l'avoue. Un jour que je la connais et elle m'a déjà énervée au plus haut point, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée en y réfléchissant...**

– **Clarke ?**

– **Quoi !**

– **Tu es sûre que tu veux la tuer ? Car c'est pas le ressenti que j'ai là.**

– **Rah tu m'énerve O.**

Voilà, Octavia m'as fait dire ce que je ne voulais pas dire, mais Lexa est captivante. C'est comme si elle m'avait lancé un défi en me claquant la porte au nez la première fois. Et je ne refuse aucun défi soit dit en passant.

Je klaxonne une fois arrivée devant chez Raven.

– **Salut les filles vous allez bien ?**

– **Clarke est amoureuse...**

– **Hein ? Mais pas du tout !** M'exclamais-je.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis amoureuse, ce n'est pas parce que je veux apprendre à connaître Lexa que j'ai des sentiments pour elle.

– **Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindres détails.**

C'est alors que je me lance dans l'explication de ce qui s'est passé entre Lexa et moi. Enfin surtout de sa façon d'être avec moi. Octavia a raconté à son tour la description que je lui ai donné de Lexa, elle n'a pas manqué de se moquer de moi en m'imitant.

– **Et du coup je ne l'ai pas revue. Mais je compte bien savoir ce qu'elle a contre moi. Même si sa cousine me dit qu'il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter, et qu'elle n'aime pas être entourée... Mais je compte bien arriver à rentrer dans sa petite bulle, car je suis sûre qu'au fond, Lexa est tout le contraire de ce qu'elle montre.**

– **On dirait que tu te lances un défi Griffin,** me dit Raven en rigolant.

Octavia se met à rire ce qui m'arrache un sourire alors que je faisais en sorte de rester sérieuse. Mais Raven à raison, je me suis lancé un défis, et je risque de me prendre un mur à plusieurs reprises.

– **Bon assez parlé de Lexa pour aujourd'hui. Profitons de notre après-midi entouré d'animaux.**

Le reste de l'après-midi est passé à une vitesse folle. On a passé notre temps à se prendre en photo, à se courir après pour n'importe quoi. On a tellement rigolé que j'en ai mal aux abdos, alors que je n'en ai même pas. En regardant mon portable je m'aperçois qu'il est presque 19h, je leur propose donc de venir manger chez moi pour passer le reste de la soirée tranquille.

– **Pourquoi pas ? On verra peut-être à quoi ressemble cette Lexa...**

– **Hors de question.**

La panique monte en espérant qu'on ne croise pas Lexa. Le chemin du retour se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Raven chantant accompagnée par Octavia qui essaye de danser malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une voiture. Si seulement j'avais pu filmer.

– **Putain il est génial ton campus,** s'exclame Raven tout en courant sur un espace vert à côté de l'entrée.

Octavia et moi on la rejoint le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Raven à raison, mon campus est très grand. Les bâtiments sont autour d'un grand espace vert, où sont placées des tables de ping-pong, un terrain de basket, des tables avec des bancs... Il y a vraiment tout ce dont on a besoin. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour tout étudiant je pense, enfin pour ma part. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fais attention à l'agencement de l'endroit où j'habitais, mais pour les futurs projets d'art que j'aurai, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour dessiner. Disons qu'en plus j'aime être entouré d'arbres... la nature m'apaise énormément, ça me permet de me sentir libre, de pouvoir m'évader quand je ne me sens pas bien. Ça me met de bonne humeur tout simplement. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est unique. Sentir le vent tout en regardant les feuilles bouger, voir la vie d'un autre œil cela n'a pas de prix.

– **Clarke ?**

Raven me ramène à la réalité.

– **Désolée, tu disais ?**

– **Qu'on avait faim, mais tu as l'air... ailleurs.**

– **Oui c'est le cas, tu sais comment je suis quand je suis entourée par la nature, ça...**

– **Ça te détend,** finit Octavia. **C'est d'ailleurs fou, car dès que tu es dans une forêt ou autre, c'est comme si tu n'étais plus parmi nous.**

– **C'est inexplicable. Bon on devrait aller manger sinon vous allez me perdre et plus me retrouver.**

On se dirige vers mon bâtiment dans la bonne humeur. Octavia s'arrête net au moment où l'on croise un grand métisse avec des tatouages au crâne rasé.

– **O ?**

– **Dis-moi que tu le connais ce beau gosse, je t'en supplie.**

C'est alors que Raven et moi on explose de rire. Je vous jure, imaginez une belle brune, aux yeux noisette verdâtre et de taille moyenne, en train de vous regarder comme si vous allez lui annoncer que dieu existe. Son regard est rempli d'étincelle, je pourrai presque lui demander de se mettre à genou qu'elle le ferai si ma réponse était positive.

– **Désolée de te décevoir belle brune, mais non je ne le connais pas.**

– **Rah tu sers à rien blondie...**

– **Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à m'appeler comme ça, j'en ai assez avec Lexa.**

Le beau brun en question se retourne vers nous à la fin de ma phrase. On continue d'avancer vers lui sachant qu'il sort de mon bâtiment. Octavia ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire son plus beau sourire qu'il lui rend. Nous commençons à monter les escaliers.

– **Mais t'es à quel étage ? J'en ai déjà marre,** me sors Raven à peine arrivé au deuxième étage.

– **J'habite au quatrième, faut faire du sport ma belle**.

– **Je m'appelle pas Octavia qui fait du Handball.**

– **Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sportive que je ne galère pas à monter quatre étages tu sais,** lui répond Octavia en rigolant.

Enfin arrivée chez moi après avoir décidé de faire la course pour les deux derniers étages, ayant décidé que la perdante préparera le repas, nous étions toutes les trois essoufflées. Raven semble au bout de sa vie car elle s'est carrément allongée sur le sol du couloir et juste devant la porte de Lexa. Prétextant que Octavia et moi avions trichées, elle refusait catégoriquement de faire le repas.

– **Je ne me relèverai pas tant que vous n'admettrez pas que vous avez triché,** dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Octavia me regard avec son air de vainqueur et de défis à la fois. Elle hoche la tête en direction de Raven, comme pour me poser une question. Mais je comprends tout de suite où elle veut en venir. J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement pour la faire rentrer et je referme directement derrière moi, laissant Raven encore étendue dans le couloir. On peut l'entendre pester à travers la porte ce qui nous fait exploser de rire Octavia et moi, on rigole tellement que je m'écroule par terre. Raven toque à la porte et nous supplie de la faire rentrer, mais on est dans l'incapacité de se lever pour lui ouvrir. C'est alors que l'on entend notre amie parler à quelqu'un et s'excuser tout en expliquant la raison pour laquelle elle est enfermée dehors. Je reconnais la voix de Lexa qui me crispe. Octavia ayant vu ma réaction se jette alors sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire face à Raven et ma voisine. N'osant plus bouger pendant de longues minutes, je finis par me lever pour me mettre derrière Octavia.

– **On est désolée…**

– **Lexa.**

– **Lexa ? C'est donc toi la voisine dont Clarke nous a parlée ?**

Raven se tourne face à moi et me fait un sourire qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas dû la laisser dehors.

– **Ce n'est pas grave, mais faites attention la prochaine fois.** Lexa me regarde avec un grand sourire, comme pour prouver à mes amies que tout ce que j'ai dit sur elle n'était que mensonges.

– **Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Je suis censée faire le repas vu que j'ai perdue à la course, je ne te garantie pas un plat cinq étoiles, mais ça sera mangeable.**

J'y crois pas ! Je fusille Raven du regard sous l'ai amusé d'Octavia.

– **Une prochaine fois peut être, je suis assez fatiguée, mais merci pour l'invitation, bonne soirée.**

Je reste la choquée alors qu'elle referme la porte de chez elle. Les filles me poussent à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

– **Elle a pas l'air si méchante que ça ta voisine...** commence Raven.

– **Mais en tout cas elle est super canon, ça c'est vrai.** Finit Octavia.

Je ne relève pas les commentaires de mes meilleures amies.

Une fois que Raven eu finit de faire à manger, on a été obligé de commander des pizzas car même un chien n'aurait pas mangé les pâtes bolognaise qu'elle avait préparées. La soirée se termina avec un bon film de voiture, Fast and Furious 5. On finit par s'endormir à la fin du film.


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Voilà on est mardi, je poste donc la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira, c'est encore calme, mais pas pour longtemps je vous assure :)**

 **L Kim : désolée on en apprend pas trop sur Lexa mais bientôt ;)**

 **H Sapiens : merci beaucoup ça fait super plaisir :) sache que c'est une histoire Clexa, donc il n'y aura pas de Bellarke ;) Je ne dirai rien pour l'instant concernant le comportement de Lexa désolée, tu verra ça dans les prochains chapitres ne t'en fais pas, par rapport à mon titre, je ne dirai absolument rien, je n'ai pas encore totalement réfléchi sur le comment j'allais le mettre en avant, ça se fera tout seul je penses :D**

 **MaraCapucin : merci beaucoup :)**

 **Clem : j'avoue que le moment Raven et Octavia je me suis régalée à l'écrire :)**

 **Koda94 : On est loin d'une pure relation Clexa encore, enfin je penses, mais en tout cas je ne compte pas l'introduire totalement encore, je veux attendre. Je prends en compte ton idée, on verra bien :)**

 **Bonne lecture et vos avis sont tous pris en compte, si vous avez des conseils je suis preneuse :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La lumière du jour me réveille, car bien évidemment j'avais oublié de fermer les volets. Je regarde mon portable qui affiche 11h23. Une douce odeur de pancakes arrive jusqu'à moi. Je remarque alors qu'Octavia n'est pas dans le lit, Raven, elle, dort encore. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Je rejoins ma meilleure amie dans le coin cuisine. Bon il faut savoir que mon appartement est un 30m², ça paraît grand mais au final ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Je n'aime pas trop l'agencement, imaginez, vous rentrez dans la pièce, à gauche se trouve la salle de bain, qui soit dit en passant peut contenir six à sept personnes dedans. Bref passons, à droite de la porte d'entrée se trouve un bureau, bon j'avoue j'ai un peu changé l'agencement moi-même car quand j'ai vu que la fenêtre que j'avais donne vu sur la « forêt » du campus, j'étais obligée d'y mettre mon bureau, et rien que de voir cette vue magnifique, je me sens tellement mieux. Sinon à côté du bureau se trouve donc une assez grande fenêtre, et à côté se trouve le lit avec un meuble qui colle le mur pas trop loin du lit où se trouve la télé ainsi que beaucoup d'autre affaire, c'est un meuble qui sert plus pour mes vêtements avec un petit extras pour la télé on va dire. De l'autre côté de la pièce, donc juste à côté de la salle de bain, se trouve la cuisine, où l'on peut aussi voir une grande vitre et juste à côté une porte qui donne sur le balcon. Sans oublié, que sur le mur où se trouve la salle de bain se trouve une bibliothèque, avec d'un côté les livres et d'un autre côté c'est le rangement de la nourriture…

 **\- Salut O, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Très bien merci et toi ? Pancakes ?**

Je prends l'assiette qu'elle me tend et m'assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouvert pour aérer la cuisine.

 **\- Très bien aussi. En qu'elle honneur on a droit à un petit déjeuner ?**

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir tout simplement. Bon sinon, toi par contre ta beaucoup bougée cette nuit, t'es sûre que tu as bien dormis ?**

 **\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, juste le stress de la rentrée, j'ai un peu peur, et toi tu es prête ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, mais du coup tu m'as dit que Lexa était en cinéma c'est ça ?**

Je la regarde perplexe par sa question, et hoche la tête en signe de réponse pendant que je mange le pancake qu'elle m'a préparé.

 **\- Ce qui veut dire que je risque de me retrouver dans certains cours avec elle, vu que je suis aussi en cinéma.**

Je me crispe à la fin de sa phrase. Oh putain je l'avais oublié ça, qu'elle aussi rentre en première année de cinéma. Mais bon, vu le nombre d'élève dans une fac, c'est très peu probable qu'elles se retrouvent ensemble, et puis même si c'est le cas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles vont sympathiser, pas que ça me dérange, mais je voudrais pas qu'Octavia tente quelque chose vis-à-vis de moi.

 **\- Relax Griffin.**

Je plonge mon regard de celui de la brune qui me regarde et me fait comprendre que je n'ai rien à craindre.

 **\- Miam des pancakes, j'adore ce genre de réveil, tu ne veux pas venir me faire le petit déjeuner chez moi tous les matins ?**

 **\- C'est mort Raven, faut pas rêver non plus, et bonjour à toi aussi…**

 **\- J'en ai oublié les bonnes manières, bonjour les filles…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle a déjà commencé à manger un pancake avec du Nutella dessus. Raven finit par prendre une chaise et se mettre à mes côtés pour laisser suffisamment de place à Octavia pour finir les quelques pancakes qui restent à faire, cette dernière nous demande de l'accompagné s'inscrire en sport à 14h, Raven et moi hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, ça nous fera prendre l'air, autant en profiter vu le soleil magnifique que j'aperçois à travers la fenêtre.

POV Lexa :

C'est le réveil qui me fait sortir de mon sommeil ce matin à 9h30. Avec Lincoln on a un petit rituel le samedi matin, on va courir le long de la rivière qui se trouve à dix minutes en voiture. Mais ce matin Anya est venue avec nous. On est très sportif dans la famille, Lincoln pratique les arts martiaux, il n'a pas de préférence, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il fait en sorte d'en faire plusieurs à la fois. Bon on pratique tous les sports de combat, moi la première, mais je suis la seule qui aime aussi faire autres choses. C'est pour ça que je fais du Handball, tout en m'entrainant avec Lincoln dès qu'on le peut.

Nous sommes rentrés vers midi. On est passé commander des pizzas pour aller les manger chez moi.

 **\- Tu comptes nous dire où tu étais hier ?**

Je regarde mon frère croquer dans un morceau de pizza. Je me sers un verre d'eau sans répondre.

 **\- Lexa je suis, sérieux, Anya m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, et du fait que tu étais partie toute la journée sans ton portable. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelques choses, tu le sais ça ?**

 **\- C'est bon Linc, je vais bien je suis rentrée vers les 17h. Je suis juste partie me défouler, car j'en avais besoin pour réfléchir. Tout simplement… J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, quand j'ai vu qu'il se faisait tard je suis rentrée car je savais qu'Anya serait encore là vu que j'étais partie sans les clés ni rien.**

Je prends une part de pizza sans faire attention au regard inquiet que me lance encore mon frère. Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être exagérée de partir comme ça, sans moyen de contacter quelqu'un s'il y avait un problème… Mais j'avais envie de me retrouver toute seule comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire quand j'ai un problème quel qui soit.

 **\- Par contre, à 14h je dois aller m'inscrire dans l'équipe de Hand de la fac, je vous préviens juste pour pas que vous venez à croire que je ne vous aime pas…**

Anya se met à sourire. Et prend une part de pizza. Le reste du repas se passe calmement, à une exception près. Mon portable sonna, je regarde qui c'est, je vois le nom de Costia qui s'affiche. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais je préfère éviter de recevoir cinquante messages car je n'ai pas répondu.

 **\- Allô ?**

J'essaie de garder une voix la plus normale possible.

 **\- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Ouais et toi ? y a un problème pour que tu m'appelles ?**

 **\- Euh, non je n'ai aucun souci, juste une question, et oui je vais bien. Tu sais quand il faut s'inscrire pour l'équipe de Hand ?**

J'avais oublié qu'elle faisait aussi du Hand, ça veut dire que je vais me retrouver à jouer avec elle, j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

 **\- A 14h !**

 **\- D'accord cool, du coup on se voit tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.**

Je raccroche sans attendre une réponse.

 **\- Costia ?** me demande Anya.

Je hoche la tête, car je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce sujet-là. Costia et moi c'est assez … compliqué ? je ne sais même pas si c'est le bon mot pour décrire notre relation. Un jour on est ensemble, le lendemain on ne l'est plus. Je pensais que cette année serait différente mais elle a décidé de me suivre dans cette université, de s'inscrire dans la même licence que moi et aussi la même équipe de hand, bon en même temps il n'y en a pas trente-six mille d'équipe à la fac. Ça ne change pas le fait que Costia soit ici alors que ce n'était pas son premier choix à la base. Peut-être qu'au final ça va être différent, je verrai bien.

 **\- Vous en êtes ou toutes les deux ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien Anya, c'est toujours pareil avec elle, tu le sais…**

 **\- Je vois, t'es toujours amoureuse…**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureuse d'elle tu le sais, mais je sais pas, y a quelques choses quand même. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Bref changeons de sujet d'accord ?**

 **\- Un jour ou l'autre va falloir que tu vois la vérité en face Lexa, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça et tu le sais.**

Lincoln est resté très calme pendant toute la conversation, comme il a l'habitude de le faire dès que le sujet est autour de Costia et moi. Il ne l'aime pas du tout, ce que je peux comprendre mais j'aimerai qu'il fasse des efforts.

 **\- Je sais Anya, je pensais pouvoir être tranquille cette année, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais que je t'ai promis de prendre mes distances avec elle et je compte bien le faire. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi en cinéma et fasse partie de la même équipe de hand risque de me compliquer la tâche c'est tout.**

Je prends une dernière part de pizza avant d'aller à la douche et de partir rejoindre Costia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser, car je ne suis pas satisfaite par ce chapitre, je n'avais pas spécialement la motivation pour écrire mais je l'ai quand même fais.**

 **H Sapiens : merci beaucoup, et oui Costia va compliquer la relation Clarke et Lexa, je te laisse voir par toi même dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira malgré le fait que je ne sois pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris. On ne voit pas le caractère protecteur de Lincoln dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne serai tardé ;) Et tu as raison Lexa n'est pas fragile vu de sa pratique des arts martiaux, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peu arriver. ^^**

 **L Kim : Il eset vrai que Costia, personnes n'a tendance à l'aimer, je te laisse découvrir la suite :) et merci.**

 **MaraCapucin : voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5

POV Lexa :

Je suis enfin arrivée devant l'entrée de la section sport. L'endroit où l'on s'inscrit est une petite pièce où peu s'y tenir cinq personnes maximums je dirai à vue d'œil. Devant la porte on peut apercevoir une dizaine de personnes qui attendent alors qu'il n'est pas encore 14h. des gens sont assis sur les escaliers tandis que le reste se trouve en bas des marches. Une forte odeur de cigarettes qui arrive à mon nez ce qui me fait tousser.

Je sens des mains qui viennent devant mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir.

 **\- Costia tu ne changeras jamais.**

Je me dégage de son emprise pour me retrouver face à elle après m'être retournée.

 **\- Comment tu vas ?** me demande-t-elle en me dévorant de ses yeux marrons.

Je remarque que ses cheveux ont légèrement poussé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vue. Ils lui arrivent désormais en bas du dos. Il faut savoir que Costia est un peu plus grande que moi, sachant que je mesure 1m65.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je suis à proximité de Costia j'ai envie d'être avec elle alors que je sais qu'il faut que je fasse l'inverse.

On reste quelques secondes face à face sans bouger. Elle finit par se pencher vers moi, collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne réagis pas.

 **\- Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, tu m'as énormément manqué** , dit-elle après s'être éloignée.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je détourne le regard et aperçois Clarke au loin qui me regarde. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que ma voisine m'est vue avec Costia me met un peu en colère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle finit par se retourner vers ses deux amies, dont je ne connais pas les prénoms.

 **\- Tu viens ? Le bureau des inscriptions vient d'ouvrir.**

Costia me regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

 **\- Euh… Oui j'arrive.**

On se dirige alors vers l'entrée, j'ai perdu Clarke et ses amies de vue, ce qui ne me dérange pas. Même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne voit pas Costia m'embrasser, car je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre relation, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. J'imagine déjà la blonde me poser des questions du genre, « c'est ta copine ? », « tu es avec depuis combien de temps ? »… Je serai incapable de lui donner les réponses qu'elle veut.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention au fait que Costia me tiens la main, comme si nous étions un couple. Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

 **\- Ça te dérange ?**

 **\- Non bien au contraire, mais je suis juste surprise, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de tout ça. Toutes ces attentions que font les couples, car on n'est même pas en couple. On n'a même jamais vraiment été un couple.**

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je le veuille vraiment. J'aurai voulu lui dire que oui ça me dérange, mais j'en étais incapable.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je me retourne pour faire face à cette voix qui vient de m'interpeller.

 **\- Salut Clarke et … ?**

 **\- Moi c'est Octavia et voici Raven, c'est vrai que hier soir on ne s'est pas présentées, excuses-nous.**

Clarke hoche la tête en guise de bonjour. Génial, maintenant je me retrouve à attendre de pouvoir m'inscrire avec ma charmante voisine, car oui il faut l'avouer elle est très jolie même si elle a le don de m'énerver.

 **\- Moi c'est Costia** , la copine de Lexa.

Copine ? elle se moque de moi là ? Je tourne la tête et fusille ma présumée copine du regard. Pour réponse j'ai droit à un sourire.

 **\- Vous venez** **vous** **inscrire dans quel sport ?** demande Raven.

 **\- Handball et vous ?**

 **\- Pareil, enfin Clarke et moi on accompagne Octavia qui vient s'inscrire.**

Je suis soulagée, enfin en partie, car ça veut dire que je risque de croiser ma voisine lors des matchs, ce qui ne m'enchante guère.

Je les laisse discuter pendant que je rentre dans la petite pièce en attendant mon tour.

 **\- Mademoiselle ?**

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais m'inscrire dans l'équipe de handball de l'université.**

La jeune femme qui cherche dans ses papiers et me tend une feuille avec un stylo.

 **\- Veuillez remplir ce formulaire. Vous avez un certificat médical et votre carte étudiante ?**

Je lui donne ce qu'elle me demande et commence à écrire ce qui est demandé sur le document. Je lui donne une fois finit.

 **\- Voilà, je vous rends votre carte, les entrainements sont le mercredi de 15h à 17, et ça commence la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Merci, au revoir.**

Je quitte la salle en me faufilant tant bien que mal entre les étudiants qui attendent leur tour. Je rejoins Costia et les filles.

 **\- Vous devriez vous avancer si vous voulez avoir une place.**

Costia et Octavia se dirige vers l'entrée, me laissant seule avec Raven et Clarke. Je décide de m'éloigner de tous ce monde et de m'asseoir en bas des escaliers en attendant. Mon portable vire, je regarde qui m'as envoyé un message.

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **Tu fais quoi après ton inscription ?**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Rien de particulier, je pense que Costia va vouloir qu'on reste ensemble, tu veux venir ?**_

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **D'accord, je vous rejoins alors, on se posera dans la fac, y a des espaces verts.**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Ça marche, on t'attend devant le bâtiment de la section sport alors !**_

Je range mon portable.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais du hand ?** demande Clarke, après m'avoir rejoint avec Raven.

 **\- Euh, quatre ans, mais avant je faisais du kickboxing avec mon frère.**

Quelques minutes plus tard Costia et Octavia reviennent vers nous en rigolant. Elles ont l'air de très bien s'entendre.

 **\- Ça te dit qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble avec les filles ?** me demande Costia.

 **\- Non, faut juste attendre Lincoln il nous rejoint.**

Elle se penche et m'embrasse avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. La discussion principale tourne autour du sport. Je décide de ne pas m'incruster dans la conversation, je n'en ai pas très envie à vrai dire. Je redoute cet après-midi, Costia agit comme si nous étions en couple et ne pas savoir concrètement me stresse un peu.

Lincoln arrive enfin, il dit bonjour aux filles. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire alors que son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur Octavia. Me retenant de rigoler car j'ai compris qu'elle lui plaisait, je lui fais signe de la tête de me rejoindre.

 **\- Tu voulais qu'on aille où ?**

 **\- Y a pas mal d'espace vert dans la fac, on a qu'à trouver un endroit qui vous convient.**

On se décide de le suivre, il accélère le pas, je comprends alors qu'il meurt d'envie de me poser une question.

 **\- Vas y pose la ta question** , dis-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur en rigolant.

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.**

Il essaye de garder son sérieux, mais il finit par se tourner vers moi en me demandant :

 **\- C'est qui la grande brune aux yeux marrons ?**

 **\- J'en étais sûre** , j'explose de rire **. Elle s'appelle Octavia c'est une amie de blondie.**

 **\- Hum, d'accord, et blondie c'est ta voisine si je me souviens bien non ?**

Je hoche la tête en tant que réponse.

Après être arrivées à un endroit qui nous convient à toutes, on s'assoit de sorte à former un cercle pour que tout le monde puisse parler avec tout le monde.

L'après-midi passe très vite, le fait qu'il y ait mon frère me détend et me permet de profiter pleinement de tout le monde, même de Clarke, j'apprends à la connaître ainsi que ses meilleures amies. Il commence à se faire tard et on décide de rentrer, je propose à Costia de venir chez moi pour qu'on parle enfin de « nous » ce qu'elle accepta. Octavia et Raven décident de prendre le bus.

Le chemin jusqu'au campus se fait dans un silence absolu. Une tension se fait ressentir, surtout entre Clarke et moi, malgré la bonne après-midi passée, on est toujours un peu en « conflit ».

Une fois dans mon studio, Costia se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

 **\- Elle est à fond sur toi.**

Je la regarde sans savoir de qui elle parle.

 **\- Je parle de Clarke, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la façon qu'elle a de te regarder ?**

 **\- Arrête tes conneries Costia !**

 **\- Bref, tu voulais qu'on parle ?**

 **\- Oui, car ton comportement aujourd'hui était … bizarre.**

 **\- Bizarre ?**

 **\- Tu as agi comme si on était en couple, je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans cette histoire entre toi et moi, sans savoir ce qu'on est réellement, j'ai plus envie d'attendre que tu sache ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je sais ce que je veux, et je te veux toi, maintenant c'est à toi de décider.**

Je la regarde surprise par sa réponse, car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je voulais moi, persuader qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même. Pour une fois elle a pris les devants sur notre relation, et c'était à moi de décider. Je reste plantée la devant elle sans trop savoir quoi dire pendant quelques secondes.

Et puis merde, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ne vous inquiétez ça ne serai tarder. J'ai finalement décider de prendre un peu le temps pour le Clexa j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **L Kim : ne t'en fais pas tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te comprends tout à fait :D j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **H Sapiens : effectivement ça va être compliqué, mais j'aime le compliqué, un peu trop peut-être ^^ Pour le personnage de Costia je ne penses pas en faire un personnage qu'on va détester, je ne dis pas qu'on va l'aimer, mais on verra bien par la suite. Je te rassure, j'aime beaucoup ton expression "rajoute du sel sur l'intrigue" elle me plait bien haha. Je compte mettre un peu en avant Lincoln et Octavia, mais pas tout de suite.**

 **MaraCapucin : haha ne m'en veux pas stp, je sais que c'est très dur pour les fans de Lexa dans la série, je suis aussi très triste, et je vais t'avouer que j'ai pleuré comme jamais j'ai pleuré devant un épisode de série, je suis encore en deuil d'ailleurs. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu aura ce que tu veux, mais pas tout de suite ;)**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir :D j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

POV Clarke :

Je n'ai pas bien dormi, pourquoi ? aucune idée, j'ai rêvé de Lexa. C'était assez bizarre, on été dans un monde post-apocalyptique, enfin je crois. Je venais d'arriver sur la terre avec d'autres jeunes de mon âge, car après une guerre nucléaire on avait été envoyés vivre dans l'espace. C'est comme si le fait de nous envoyer sur terre était une sorte de test pour voir si la planète était vivable. Et j'ai fini par rencontrer Lexa, qui avait des peintures de guerre sur son visage, elle était la commandante de ceux qui vivaient déjà sur la terre avant notre arrivée. Comme je le disais, c'est très bizarre comme rêve. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais c'est les grandes lignes. Mais ce dont je me rappelle le plus, c'est la beauté de la nature. Tout était parfait, pas de voiture, pas d'usine nucléaire qui pollue. Ce qui rendait la forêt parfaite, encore plus belle que je ne la vois dans la vie de tous les jours.

Je suis réveillée depuis six heure du matin, on est jeudi et les cours n'ont pas encore commencé. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Le fait de rêver de Lexa m'a… comment dire ? perturbée, oui c'est ça perturbée. Passer l'après-midi de hier avec Lexa, Costia, Octavia, Raven et Lincoln était super. En plus Octavia a enfin rencontrer le beau gosse qu'elle a dévorer des yeux toute l'après-midi. C'était assez marrant à voir d'ailleurs, et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est réciproque, enfin je l'espère, ils formeraient un couple très mignon.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus choquée, enfin je ne sais pas si choquée est le mot adapté à la situation. Avoir vu Lexa et Costia m'a un peu mis en colère sur le coup, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça, mais d'après ce qu'Anya m'a eu dit, Lexa ne s'ouvre qu'à sa famille, et là, les avoirs vu ensemble, j'ai eu du mal, car je vais avoir beaucoup plus de difficulté à rentrer dans sa « bulle ». Je veux vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Mais hier dès qu'Octavia et Raven sont parties, la tension entre Lexa et moi a refait surface, comme si elle avait fait un effort toute l'après-midi pour que ça se passe bien, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas en y repensant. Il faut absolument que je trouve un plan d'attaque. Car non seulement elle est magnifique, et très énervante, mais je suis sûre que je peux franchir les barrières qu'elle s'est créée. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est devenue aussi froide envers les autres, pourquoi elle préfère être seule, de quoi elle a peur. Je veux qu'elle se dise qu'elle peut faire confiance, qu'elle peut s'ouvrir aux autres, et qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur. Que rien ne pourra l'atteindre.

Je compte me battre pour arriver à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas se cacher pour réussir à vivre, mais qu'au contraire il faut s'ouvrir pour profiter pleinement de ce que nous offre la vie. Que la peur nous empêche d'être heureux. Je veux qu'elle affronte tout ça, et je compte bien être celle qui arrive à le lui faire comprendre. Non seulement je me lance un défi très compliqué, mais je ne baisserai pas les bras et je me battrai pour elle, même si je dois me retrouver face à un mur à plusieurs reprises. Et cette fille Costia, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit la bonne personne pour elle, je pense qu'au contraire elle tire Lexa vers le bas, peut être inconsciemment mais elle le fait. Mais j'ai vu que Lexa est très attachée à elle, ce qui va rendre la tâche plus difficile. Et puis la façon dont Costia m'a regardé toute l'après-midi me dit qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Bon je dois avouer que j'ai dévorer Lexa des yeux devant « sa copine », ce qui n'est pas forcément respectueux.

Enfin bref, que le jeu commence.

Je décide d'envoyer un message à Octavia pour avoir son aide.

 _Clarke :_

 _O, j'ai besoin de toi, on pourrai se retrouver quelque part ?_

 _Octavia :_

 _Hey, euh… bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? tu me fais peur Clarke là !_

 _Clarke :_

 _Ne t'en fais pas, y aucun souci, j'ai juste besoin de toi car il faut que j'arrive à atteindre Lexa, elle m'intrigue énormément si je puis dire ^^_

 _Octavia :_

 _Enfin tu l'admets, tu l'as dévoré des yeux toute l'après-midi hier, bon écoute, laisse-moi me réveiller, car il n'est que 9h, et on va se boire un café quelques part, mais je suis surprise que tu t'es attachée à elle aussi vite, elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial Lexa :p_

 _Clarke :_

 _Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer, mais oui il y a quelque chose, bref, on en discute tout à l'heure, tiens-moi au courant de quand tu es prête je passerai te chercher._

Je range mon portable et décide d'aller prendre une douche pour me détendre et me remettre les idées en place. O à raison, Lexa à quelque chose de spécial, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. Mais une chose est sûre, je risque de la croiser très souvent, pas parce que c'est ma voisine, mais aussi parce que Raven et moi on avait déjà décidé qu'on irai voir les matchs de Octavia. Trois jours que je la connais et cette fille me fait déjà tourné en bourrique.

Octavia m'attends déjà devant son immeuble.

 **\- Bon on va où boire un café ?** demande-t-elle à peine assise côté passager.

 **\- C'est toi qui décide O, je te fais confiance.**

Après une bonne dizaine de minute de proposition, on se met en route pour le centre commercial le plus proche.

 **\- Bon alors tu comptes m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux absolument atteindre ta belle brune ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma « belle brune », je réponds en l'imitant sur les deux derniers mots.**

 **\- A d'autre celle-là, bref explique moi.**

Je me lance donc dans l'explication de ma réflexion que j'ai eu plutôt dans la matinée. Octavia reste très attentive, sans m'interrompre, ce qui est exceptionnel. Mais je suis assez contente qu'elle me laisse la parole.

 **\- Je savais qu'elle te plaisait.** Dit-elle après être sortie de la voiture une fois garé.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Clarke, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant déterminée à approcher une personne, même avec Wells tu n'étais pas comme ça.**

Quand elle prononce ce nom, par réflexe je me suis arrêtée. Je n'avais pas repensé à Wells depuis un long moment. Mais je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

Elle se retourne face à moi après s'être aperçu que je m'étais arrêtée devant l'entrée du centre commercial.

 **\- Clarke, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, en quelques jours, cette fille ta complètement retournée. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de te retrouver face à un mur, et quand c'est le cas, ça ne dure que dix minutes, mais là c'est différent. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Tu ne t'es jamais autant investie pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Tu n'aimes pas le fait d'être rejetée, si toute fois c'est le cas.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si Lexa me rejette, j'ai juste l'impression qu'elle a peur.**

Je me remets en direction du centre, et passe la porte suivie par Octavia. Je continue alors mon explication.

 **\- Anya m'as dit qu'il fallait que je laisse du temps à Lexa. Elle n'aime pas être entourée. Et je veux savoir pourquoi, je veux savoir ce qui la pousse à agir ainsi avec moi. L'histoire du meuble n'est pas la mer à boire que je sache, je me suis excusée, mais elle m'a bloquée. Je sais qu'il y a plus au-delà du masque qu'elle montre. Je veux me prouver que ce n'est pas une connasse, mais qu'au contraire c'est une personne en or, et lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à s'ouvrir à toi, tu ne peux pas lui faire baisser toutes ses barrières juste pour te prouver que tu as raison Clarke. Réfléchi aux conséquences que ça pourrai avoir sur elle.**

Je sais qu'Octavia à raison. Je ne veux en aucun cas faire du mal à Lexa.

On finit par s'asseoir dans un café, Octavia commande un café noisette, et moi un cappuccino.

 **\- Je ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal O…**

 **\- Moi je le sais Clarke, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas. Penses-y à ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux faire ça, tu es passé par là après la mort de Wells. Tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même et tu as mis du temps à t'en remettre, et à refaire confiance. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. Je te demande juste de faire attention à comment tu t'y prends. D'accord ? je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres parce que tu es têtue et que tu t'es mis dans la tête un défi à la con. Je te rappelle en plus que je vais faire partie de la même équipe que Lexa, ce qui veut dire que vous allez être amener à vous voir assez souvent. Donc ça serait cool qu'il n'y ai pas de problème, où qu'elle vienne aussi à en souffrir. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? car je me suis un peu perdue là.**

Octavia me regarde avec un sourire.

Ce qu'elle peut m'énervée à toujours avoir raison cette fille. Ce n'est pas possible.

Le serveur arrive avec notre commande, et nous laisse la note. Je regarde Octavia et lui fait un sourire timide, pour lui montrer que je sais qu'elle a raison. Pour toute réponse elle me tire la langue.

 **\- Très mature O.**

J'essaie de garder mon sérieux mais je finis par exploser de rire.

 **\- Bon passons à autre chose, réfléchis juste à ce que je t'ai dit et on en reparlera.**

 **\- Bien Chef.**

Elle rigole à son tour. Deux heures étaient passés, on avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans le centre commercial. Ce qui a fait chauffer notre compte en banque. Je la ramène une fois nos achats finis, j'ai dû l'aider à monter les différents sacs de vêtements, accessoires… chez elle.

J'arrive enfin chez moi, heureusement je n'avais pas acheté autant de trucs qu'Octavia. Juste de quoi dessiné. Cette matinée m'a fatigué, ce qui n'est pas trop compliqué vu la nuit agitée que j'ai eue. Après avoir tout rangés, je m'affale sur le lit et allume la télé. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avant toute chose, je tiens juste à préciser que les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il ne se passe peut-être pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je ne savais pas comment l'écrire mais j'espère que malgré ça il vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des idées pour des chapitres futurs vos idées sont les bienvenues, après tout ça pourrai être cool :D** **  
**

 **L Kim : désolée qu'il n'y ai pas eu beaucoup de Clexa pour la chapitre précédent, il y en a un peu plus dans ce chapitre dis moi ce que tu en penses.**

 **Koda94 : merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir.**

 **PenguinOnFire : il est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais je veux justement éviter de les faire trop long, j'essaye de tenir une longueur à peu près pareil pour chaque chapitre, désolée. ^^**

 **H Sapiens : Clarke n'est pas prête de savoir comment s'y prendre avec Lexa, elle va essayer, essayer... et elle verra bien comment ça marche :p Pour la première partie du chapitre 6, j'ai voulu faire une référence à la série mais aussi propre à Clarke concernant la nature, j'espère que c'est réussi :) Concernant le côté "égoïste" de Clarke comme tu le dis, je ne compte pas faire en sorte que Clarke se fiche complètement du couple que Lexa forme avec Costia, je voulais juste montrer que Clarke essayerai tout pour rentrer dans la bulle de Lexa, elle ne veut en aucun cas casser le couple, je l'expliquerai un peu plus dans un prochain chapitre je penses :) mais sinon, merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je compte faire tout mon possible pour tenir le rythme régulier que j'ai pris.**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : haha merci de miser sur Clarke :D**

 **MaraCapucin : tu peux être fière de Clarke, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné, et concernant Lexa dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

POV Lexa :

Les cours ont enfin commencé, j'ai pu m'inscrire dans ceux que je voulais. Car vu que les inscriptions se font par internet, c'est au plus rapide. Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu de la chance. Mais aujourd'hui, on est mercredi et j'ai mon premier entrainement dans deux heures.

Je n'ai pas vu Clarke depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui me convient très bien, en même temps l'université est très grande donc la croiser est assez compliquée. Mais je suis pratiquement sûre que je la verrai tout à l'heure vu qu'Octavia est dans la même équipe que moi.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je me retourne vers Costia qui tiens un plateau avec le repas dessus. Je suis encore sous la couette étant donné que je n'ai pas réussi à me lever pour aller en cours ce matin.

 **\- Pour te faire pardonner du fait que je ne suis pas allée en cours ce matin car tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir, tu m'apporte le repas au lit ?**

 **\- Me faire pardonner ? jamais de la vie, après tout si tu avais vraiment voulu…**

 **\- Oui bon ça va j'ai compris, vient là, j'ai trop faim.**

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse avant de poser le plateau sur mes genoux.

 **\- A quoi tu pensais ?**

 **\- Rien de particulier.**

Je n'aime pas cette question, c'est comme si elle voulait tout savoir alors que j'aime bien avoir une part de mystère. Et puis après tout je n'ai pas besoin de tout lui dire.

Je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'angoisse à l'idée du premier entrainement qui déterminera si oui ou non on a un niveau qui décidera de l'appartenance à l'équipe de l'université ou pas.

L'heure est venue de partir en direction du gymnase qui se trouve à cinq minutes de la fac. Le trajet se fait en silence, une vieille habitude qui nous permet de nous concentrer. Devant le gymnase se trouve une vingtaine de filles, je vois directement un groupe qui discute, elles doivent se connaître.

Costia et moi on s'arrête devant la porte. Clarke, Raven et Octavia se trouve à quelques mètres de nous, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

 **\- Bonjour à toutes, je suis votre coach, je m'appelle Leslie. Allez-vous changer et ensuite on pourra commencer.**

Dans les vestiaires, c'est le calme absolu. Costia me lance quelques regards accompagnés de petit sourire comme si elle voulait me rassurer mais elle cherche plutôt à se rassurer elle-même, ce qui est assez marrant.

Une fois toutes changées, on se retrouve sur le terrain face à notre coach, qui nous explique que ça va être un entrainement normal. Elle va évaluer notre niveau.

 **\- Vous êtes 27, sachant que j'en connais 13 d'entre vous qui joue ici depuis l'année dernière où encore depuis deux ans, je connais donc leur niveau ce qui veut dire qu'elles font partie de l'équipe. Pour les nouvelles dont je juge qu'elles n'ont pas le niveau pour faire partie de l'équipe de compétition seront envoyées dans l'autre cours qui regroupe tous les niveaux. Faites donc de votre mieux. Une dernière chose avant de commencer. Y-a-t-il une ou plusieurs gardiennes pour celles que je ne connais pas ?**

Deux mains se lèvent, dont celle de Costia. Leslie note les noms et nous fait signe de commencer l'échauffement par des tours de terrain.

Pendant vingt minutes nous avons fait un peu de physique, puis nous avons continué par un échauffement gardien.

 **\- Ça va ?**

Je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur qui n'est autre qu'Octavia. Je reste un peu perplexe avant de répondre par un signe de tête affirmatif. L'entrainement se passe très bien pour ma part, mais pour quelques filles ce n'est pas tellement ça. Certaines ne savent même pas rattraper un ballon ou faire une passe ce qui est désolant, et qui a le don de m'énerver.

Il reste environ une trentaine de minutes avant la fin, je décide de sortir pour prendre l'air et remplir ma bouteille d'eau. Je peux sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Une fois de retour dans le gymnase, je vois toutes les filles qui forment un cercle. Je me précipite vers elles. Je peux voir Costia qui est au milieu avec Leslie à ses côtés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Mon genou m'a lâché pendant un arrêt.**

Je remarque alors que Costia à les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

 **\- C'est le genou …**

 **\- Oui c'est toujours le même qui prend …**

Elle ne finit pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle pousse un cri de douleur.

 **\- Tu peux le bouger ou pas du tout ?** demande Leslie.

Après avoir obtenu une réponse négative, notre coach décide d'appeler les pompiers. Clarke fait son apparition en disant qu'elle s'en occupe. Dix minutes après, ils font leurs apparitions, et s'occupe de Costia. Cette dernière me fait comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'inquiète et qu'elle m'appellera plus tard. Je n'ai pas très envie de la laisser seule mais je n'ai pas le choix vu que les pompiers ne veulent pas que je monte avec eux.

 **\- Je peux t'amener si tu veux.**

Je fais face à Clarke.

 **\- J'ai une voiture, ça t'évitera de prendre les transports en commun.**

J'accepte sans même réfléchir. Je pars en direction des vestiaires pour me changer et prendre mes affaires. Je la rejoins sur le parking ou elle m'attend. On se met en direction de l'hôpital.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller.**

 **\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre hein ?**

 **\- Et je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. J'essaye simplement de te rassurer, alors pas besoin de t'énerver contre moi je n'y suis pour rien ok ?**

Je ne réponds pas, car je me suis peut-être un peu emporter. Mais je ne sais pas comment, elle a réussi à me calmer, du moins un peu. Après tout je ne peux rien faire de plus à part attendre. On arrive enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je la remercie de m'avoir emmené et lui dis qu'elle peut s'en aller si elle veut, ce qu'elle refuse. C'est alors qu'on se dirige vers l'accueil pour demander où se trouve Costia. La femme nous demande d'attendre dans la salle d'attente et qu'on nous appellera quand on pourra aller la voir.

Après dix minutes dans un silence pesant, Clarke se décide à faire la conversation.

 **\- Ecoute, être sur les nerfs ne t'avancera à rien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Faire quoi ?**

Je plonge me regard dans ses yeux bleu magnifique. Ce qui a le don de me perturber, mais je me ressaisi.

 **\- Je te fais vivre un enfer à chaque fois qu'on se voit, et tu restes quand même gentille, et là tu m'emmène à l'hôpital. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Tu ne me fais pas vivre un enfer, tu es juste très emmerdante, tu arrives à m'énerver comme personne ne le fais, mais je sais que tu ne fais pas ça par plaisir.**

Je la regarde sans trop comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle continue :

 **\- C'est ta façon d'être, ta façon de te protéger, et je comprends tout à fait. Je veux juste te montrer que tu n'as pas besoin de m'envoyer balader à chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et puis, tu serai venu comment ici ?**

Elle me sourit avant de me donner un petit coup d'épaule en signe d'affection. Je lui rends son sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. Mais l'avoir à ce moment même à mes côtés me rassure. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à me calmer si j'étais venue toute seule.

Costia fait son apparition après une heure d'attente. Je me lève d'un coup et me dirige vers elle.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Ligaments croisés.**

Elle me répond avec ses deux mots en gardant le visage fermé. Je sais alors, qu'elle n'est pas prête de reprendre le sport, et qu'il n'y a rien que je peux dire pour la réconforter.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ?**

 **\- Je préfère rentrer chez moi, on se verra plus tard.**

 **\- Je te ramène, j'ai la voiture, tu habites où ?** demande Clarke.

 **\- Je vais me débrouiller, j'ai envie de rester seule.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ? ça ne me dérange pas et ça t'évitera de prendre les transports en commun toutes seule.**

Costia ne répond pas et se dirige vers la sortie me laissant seule avec Clarke dans la salle d'attente. La blonde me lance un regard d'incompréhension.

 **\- Attends-moi là, je vais lui parler.**

Je rattrape Costia assez vite. Je me place devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer.

 **\- Ne me rejette pas comme tu as l'habitude de le faire dès que la situation t'échappe.**

 **\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Lexa ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle me laisse là, devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, seule, sans que je ne sache quoi faire pour l'aider. Mais je comprends que ne peux rien faire qui l'aidera. Alors je la laisse partir.

 **\- Lexa ? ça va ?**

 **\- …**

 **\- Lexa !**

Clarke pose sa main sur mon épaule ce qui me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je m'aperçois que je suis en train de pleurer. Me voilà devant face à ma voisine en train de pleurer, chose que je ne supporte pas. C'est d'être surprise en train de verser des larmes, car pour moi c'est me retrouver faible face à quelqu'un.

 **\- Désolée** , c'est le seul mot que j'arrive à articuler.

Clarke me prend le bras pour me diriger vers la voiture. Elle ne parle, ce qui me va très bien, car je n'ai pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle démarre la voiture, dix minutes après on se retrouve sur le parking du campus. Le trajet s'est fait en silence. Je sors de la voiture et commence à partir en direction de notre bâtiment après avoir récupérer mes affaires.

 **\- Lexa attend** , Clarke s'était mise face à moi, comme je l'avais fait avec Costia à l'hôpital pour l'empêcher de passer.

Je baisse les yeux de façon à scruter mes chaussures. Mais Clarke prend mon visage entre ses mains de façon à ce que mon regard croise le sien.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer, je pense qu'elle a juste besoin d'accepter ce qui vient de lui arriver.**

 **\- Elle fait ça à chaque fois, elle me rejette comme une merde dès que la situation lui échappe…**

Je me remets à pleurer sans trop comprendre pourquoi je prends autant à cœur ce qui est arrivée cet après-midi. Clarke me prend alors dans ses bras. Je la repousse aussi tôt. Son regard semble désolé. Mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur et me remets en direction du bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi.

 **\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me le faire savoir, tu sais où me trouver.**

Je referme la porte de mon studio et me met dos à celle-ci, me laissant alors tomber au sol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon comme vous le savez, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je suis désolée si il y a des fautes. Je dois aussi avouer que je ne pensais pas pouvoir publier aujourd'hui, car j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, mais j'ai fini par trouver l'inspiration.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ^^**

 **Pour ce qui concerne les reviews, j'ai décidé de répondre personnellement à chacun d'entre vous, et je compte faire ça pour les prochains chapitres si j'en ai la possibilité.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez bien aimé, ou pas. Vos commentaires me donne l'envie d'écrire, donc merci à vous.**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement :D**

* * *

Chapitre 8

On est samedi et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Costia. Je ne l'ai pas vu en cours, du moins ceux qu'on a en commun. C'est marrant à quel point tu penses que tout va pour le mieux, et puis, il y a une connerie qui fait que tout part en vrille. Mais bon ce n'est que le déroulement de la vie après tout.

Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que j'ai réussi à éviter Clarke. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivée mercredi face à elle, jamais je n'ai pleuré devant quelqu'un. Je me le suis toujours interdit depuis la mort de mes parents. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Il faut que j'arrête d'être constamment incapable de me contrôler quand il s'agit de Costia.

Toc toc toc…

Je regarde l'heure et lis 9h45, mais qui ça peut bien être ? je me retrouve face à ma voisine en ouvrant la porte.

 **\- Hey, désolée je débarque un peu à l'improviste, mais j'étais inquiète, et j'ai vu ta fenêtre ouverte, du coup bah me voilà… avec des croissants et du café.**

 **\- Clarke, tu es sérieuse de débarquer chez moi avec des croissants et du café, parce que tu t'inquiétais ?**

 **\- Euh, oui…**

 **\- Alors que je vais bien ?**

 **\- Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais qui me dis que c'est la vérité ? et puis mercredi c'était pas trop ça hein ?**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, elle n'a pas tort, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour toujours débarquer à des heures pas possibles chez moi.

 **\- Tu te rends compte quand même que tu arrives toujours chez moi à des heures…**

 **\- Oui bon tu vas pas me faire la morale parce que je viens te voir à 10 heures du matin. Va falloir que tu choisisses, ou c'est le matin, ou, c'est en pleine nuit, tu sais à genre une ou deux heures du matin, tu préfères quoi ?**

Elle m'énerve c'est un truc de fou, elle a toujours réponse à tout cette blonde. Je me décide à la laisser entrer, après tout je préfère le matin que dans la nuit.

 **\- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas** , dit-elle en me regardant d'un air amusé.

 **\- Tu sais que tu es très énervante quand tu t'y mets blondie ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas un proverbe qui dit : qui aime bien châtie bien ?**

Elle se met à rire, et je fais de même. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de mieux la connaître et pourquoi pas devenir "amie".

 **\- Bon alors dis-moi Lexa…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu accentue autant mon prénom ?**

 **\- Laisse tombé, ce n'est pas important ça. Pourquoi tu me déteste autant ?**

 **\- Qui a dit que je te détestais ?**

 **\- Tu vas vraiment me faire la fille qui, genre ne me déteste pas ?**

Je la regarde en essayant de garder un air sérieux, ce qui est très compliqué quand je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Pour me faire craquer elle me fait un énorme sourire qui me fait fondre, et je finis par sourire à mon tour sans m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Je savais que tu allais craquer, personne ne peut me résister.**

 **\- Ça va les chevilles ?**

 **\- Hum …**

Elle enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et finit par me dire :

 **\- Oui elles vont très bien, regarde…**

Elle lève ses pieds à la hauteur de mes yeux. Je lui pousse ses pieds au sol mais elle résiste. Elle me lance un regard de défi. Elle, elle y a cru, me lancer un défi et croire qu'elle va gagner, je ne perds jamais un défi.

 **\- Je tiens juste à te préciser que je ne perds jamais un défi, tu es consciente de ce que tu risques ?**

 **\- Qui a dit que j'allais perdre ?**

Elle résiste toujours à la pression que j'exerce sur ses pieds. Je force un peu plus quand elle ne s'y attend pas, tout en gardant mes yeux dans le bleu des siens.

 **\- Et ce n'est pas juste tu as triché.**

 **\- Je ne triche jamais blondie** , lui dis-je en rigolant.

 **\- Ouais bah je ne t'autorise pas à me regarder comme ça, c'est très perturbant.**

 **\- Mais je ne fais rien, tu invente une excuse c'est tout.**

J'approfondie mon regard dans le sien.

 **\- Rah, tu m'énerve j'abandonne.**

 **\- Donc j'avais raison, j'ai gagné.**

Je me lève d'un coup en regardant Clarke d'un air fier de moi, pour prendre mon café qui était sur le bureau. En me retournant je reçois un morceau de croissant en plein dans le visage.

Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? je lève les yeux vers ma voisine.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que c'est la seule idée qui t'es venue pour te venger ?**

\- **…**

 **\- Clarke, ça fait gamin de lancer de la nourriture sur les gens, tu le sais ça j'espère ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !**

Elle prend une posture détendue, enfin elle essaye de paraitre crédible. Mais elle finit par éclater de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce son me fait sourire, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu rire quelqu'un comme ça. Ce sentiment qui m'envahit, est plaisant, une sensation que tout va bien en ce moment. Comme si rien ne pouvait venir stopper cet instant qui semble au ralenti ce qui me comble de bonheur. Cet image que l'on a devant les yeux, cette joie dans le regard de la personne en face de nous, qui nous donne la force d'abandonner tout ce qui est nocif au bien être de soi, pour profiter pleinement de ce moment unique.

Mais tout n'est pas éternel. J'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. Clarke est toujours en train de rigoler, elle est rouge comme une tomate à force. J'ouvre la porte pour faire face à Octavia.

 **\- J'ai entendu le rire de Clarke j'ai su comme ça qu'elle était chez toi.**

Je m'écarte et la laisse rentrer sans dire un mot. J'étais encore subjuguée par le rire de Clarke. Je referme la porte pour faire face à Octavia qui me regarde avec d'un air interrogateur avant de me montrer Clarke qui n'avait pas fait attention au fait que sa meilleure amie était présente.

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait** , lui répondais-je en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire je n'ai pas vu Clarke comme ça depuis plusieurs années. Donc au contraire, c'est très bien.**

Octavia me sourit et s'approche de Clarke. Mais je ne comprends pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ma voisine soit comme ça.

 **\- Désolée O, …. Mais …. Att….**

 **\- Clarke calme toi avant d'essayer de parler sinon on ne va jamais y arriver.**

Octavia rigolait autant que la blonde.

 **\- Bon j'abandonne, démerde toi princesse.** Octavia se retourne face à moi en rigolant encore. **Sinon tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui merci et toi ? tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oh oui, je veux bien un café s'il te plaît. Tu penses qu'on va être prise dans l'équipe ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui, tu as un très bon niveau tout comme moi donc je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.**

 **\- Tu as raison, et comment va Costia ?**

Je me crispe en entendant la question de la brune.

 **\- Tiens voilà ton café, et pour te répondre je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis l'entrainement.**

Clarke avait enfin réussi à revenir parmi nous.

 **\- Désolée les filles, mais j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.**

 **\- On a vu ça oui, mais dis-moi, c'est quoi qui t'a mis dans cet état ?**

Clarke me jette un regard de chien perdu.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça blondie, tu te débrouilles, après tout tu t'es mise dans cet état toute seule.**

 **\- Lexa tu m'énerve !**

Je lui tire la langue pour réponse, ce qui fait rire Octavia.

 **\- J'ai lancé un morceau de croissant sur le visage de Lexa car elle m'a fait perdre un défi, tout simplement.**

Octavia nous regarde Clarke et moi à tours de rôles d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

 **\- Attend, que je récapitule là. Tu rigolais à ne plus pouvoir t'arrêter car tu lui a lancé du croissant dessus ?**

Clarke hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

 **\- C'est une blague dis-moi ?** me demande la brune.

Je hoche à mon tour la tête de droite à gauche, en étant blasée après avoir pensé au résumé de ma voisine. Il est vrai que vu comme ça, c'est une réaction complètement démesurée, alors que sur le moment ça paraissait tellement normal. Je me sens tout d'un coup honteuse.

 **\- Wow, il va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu as fait Lexa, car je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça depuis Wells…**

 **\- Ok on a compris O** , s'empresse de dire Clarke sèchement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais la brune semble avoir abordé un sujet très sensible pour que ma voisine réagisse comme ça.

 **\- Désolée Clarke c'est sortie comme ça.**

 **\- T'excuse pas, fais juste attention.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 **-Ok, c'est très bizarre comme situation.**

 **\- Ça va Lexa, reprend pas ton air de supériorité parce que O est là !**

 **\- Bref, moi j'ai une question pour toi belle brune.**

 **\- O…**

 **\- Bah quoi, je vais pas mentir, Lexa est vraiment sexy !**

Clarke lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui fait rire sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Tu le connais comment à Lincoln ?**

Je tourne la tête pour faire face à mon interlocutrice. Je sais qu'elle plait à Lincoln, et ça semble réciproque.

 **\- Pourquoi ? il te plait ?**

Octavia commence à rougir ce qui me donne ma réponse.

 **\- Euh …**

 **\- C'est mon demi-frère.**

 **\- Ton … demi-frère ?** elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Oui sa famille m'a adopté après la mort de mes parents.**

 **\- Désolée pour tes parents…**

 **\- Donc il te plait ?** m'empressais-je de demander, je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne en pitié ou autre.

 **\- Oui** , répond-elle en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère que je vais t'empêcher d'aller vers lui, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, sauf si tu viens à lui faire du mal, là ça sera différent.**

Je lui lance un regard menaçant, pour lui montrer que je ne rigole pas.

 **\- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, puis il faudrait d'abord que je lui plaise.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est une cruche, elle est super belle, gentille et ne semble pas être prise de tête, et elle pense qu'elle ne lui plait pas ? pff.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais faut que tu aille lui parler pour faire connaissance etc…**

 **\- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois…**

 **\- Et bien je te propose une chose. Mercredi il vient me voir à l'entrainement, donc après le hand on s'organise quelque chose avec Clarke, Raven, Linc, toi et moi, ça te va ?**

 **\- Ça me va** , dit-elle après une minute de réflexion tout en souriant.

Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence, Clarke proposa de faire un jeu de cartes. Ce qu'on accepta avec la brune.

 **\- Vous connaissez le Tamalou ?**

 **\- Non,** répondent les deux filles en même temps.

 **\- Bon c'est avant tout, un jeu de mémoire, stratégie et de réflexe aussi. Le but du jeu est d'avoir le moins de point en fonction des cartes qu'on aura à la fin, d'accord ?**

Elles hochent la tête. Je continue donc mon explication.

 **\- Chaque joueur dispose de quatre cartes, deux devant soi et deux autres au-dessus, face cachée. On a le droit prendre connaissance uniquement des deux cartes qui se trouvent devant nous avant que la partie commence.**

 **\- Si j'ai bien compris on doit mémoriser les deux premières cartes, et les deux autres ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir blondie. A tour de rôle on va piocher une carte, pour soit la déposé dans la défausse, c'est-à-dire le tas de carte qui se trouve à côté de la pioche face visible, en utilisant ou pas son pouvoir. Je vous dirais le pouvoir des cartes après. Ou, vous pouvez la déposer dans votre jeu face cachée à la place de n'importe qu'elle autre de ses quatre cartes et défausse ensuite la carte remplacée. Le joueur suivant peut donc prendre la carte qu'il y a dans la défausse ou piocher une nouvelle carte. Pour mettre fin à une manche, au fur et à mesure des tours, les joueurs doivent abaisser la valeur des cartes en les remplaçant par les cartes piochées… on ajoute donc la valeur des quatre cartes, le joueur qui a un résultat inférieur ou égal à cinq points doit dire « Tamalou », et à ce moment-là un dernier tour s'engage entre les joueurs, excluant l'annonceur. La manche se termine quand le dernier joueur à fini le tour. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?**

Clarke et Octavia se regardent avant de tourner leurs têtes vers moi avec une incompréhension totale.

 **\- Je pense qu'on peut s'en sortir, mais ça va être compliqué. Sinon tu as parlé de pouvoir pour les cartes ?**

 **\- Oui certaines cartes ont des pouvoirs. Il y a le 7 et le 8 qui permettent de regarder une de nos cartes. Le 9 et le 10 nous donnent la possibilité de regarder une des cartes d'un autre joueur. Les Valets et les Dames nous permettent d'échanger à l'aveugle une de nos cartes avec celle d'un adversaire. Et pour finir, les Rois noirs nous donnent la possibilité de regarder la carte d'un autre joueur et de pouvoir l'échanger avec l'une de nos cartes si c'est intéressant. Je n'ai pas fini,** dis-je avant que Clarke ne me coupe la parole. **Je finis, par la valeur des cartes, les cartes de 1 à 10 valent donc de 1 à 10, les Valets et les Dames sont égal à 10 points, les Rois noirs 15 points et les Rois rouges, eux, valent 0 point.**

 **\- Ok je crois que j'ai compris** , dis Octavia en regardant Clarke.

 **\- Moi pas tellement, mais on va apprendre sur le tas, il faudra que tu nous disent surement les valeurs et le pouvoir des cartes pendant les premières parties je pense.**

 **\- Je me doute** , rétorquais-je d'un air déconcerté.

On commence une partie, et bien évidemment j'ai eu droit à une question à chaque carte que les filles piochaient. Mais je dois avouer que c'était assez marrant de les voir faire. J'en profite pour envoyer un message à Lincoln.

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Euh, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais mercredi tu viens me voir à l'entrainement et on finit par une soirée :p**_

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **T'es pas sérieuse Lex ? je peux pas mercredi j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu..**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Ok tu es sûr ?**_

 _ **Si je te dis, qu'il y aura Octavia ?**_

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **A quel heure mercredi ?**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **15h30 !**_

Je repose mon portable en ayant un sourire ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Clarke.

 **\- Costia ?**

 **\- Non mon frère…**

Je remarque à mon tour le sourire qu'essaye de cacher Octavia, ce qui prolongea mon sourire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut les amies, alors premièrement les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, j'avais trop d'inspiration et je me suis obligée à m'arrêter sinon il aurait fait 16 pages (bon j'exagère un peu peut être mais bon), donc ce chapitre est en deux parties, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais à la base. Disons que je n'avais pas du tout prévue un début aussi long en fait, oui car ce chapitre était censé être que le début du prochain chapitre en fait, je sais pas si vous me suivez :p**

 **Bref, je m'excuse pour les fautes si il y en a, et j'ai remarqué que j'ai aussi tendance à oublié des mots, surtout quand je suis en mode "furie" quand j'écris.**

 **Merci à tout ce qui font des reviews, ou qui me suivent, et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Pour ce qui est du chapitre 10 je ne sais pas si j'attends la semaine prochaine avant de le poster ou si je le poste dans un ou deux jours, étant donné que ce n'était pas prévu comme ça, qu'en pensez-vous ? un chapitre bonus cette semaine ? à vous de me dire ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

 _POV Lexa :_

Je suis debout depuis sept heures, comme à mon habitude. On est mercredi, ça veut donc dire que cet après-midi j'ai entrainement, et que … oh mon dieu j'avais oublié, la soirée ! Je la sens mal d'ailleurs. Mais bon c'est surtout pour Lincoln donc il faut que je fasse un effort. Pas que je n'apprécie pas les amies de Clarke ou Clarke elle-même. Mais c'est très bizarre.

Je viens de rentrer d'une petite séance de footing dans la forêt. Après avoir pris une douche j'appelle Lincoln.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Hey Linc, dis-moi c'est toujours bon pour cet aprèm ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, après tout tu m'as bien vendu le truc** , dit-il en rigolant.

\- **…**

 **\- Mais d'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu organise ça ? et il y aura qui à part Octavia ?**

 **\- Hum, Clarke et Raven.**

 **\- Clarke ? ta voisine blonde aux yeux bleus ?**

 **\- C'est ça !**

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la supporter.**

 **\- C'est toujours le cas, mais sinon j'essaye de faire des efforts. Clarke à un truc qui fait qu'elle m'énerve mais en même temps que je l'apprécie. Mais ne va pas te faire des films ok ?**

 **\- Je n'ai rien dit strisis** _(petite sœur)_ **! Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre vous…**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu sais je te connais Lexa, tu dis qu'elle t'énerve, mais tu aimes ça ! Clarke à une partie d'elle qui pique ta curiosité au plus haut point. Elle est ouverte mais aussi très mystérieuse.**

 **\- Et alors, en quoi il y a un truc entre nous ?**

 **\- C'est ce qui fait que votre relation est d'un extrême à l'autre. Un jour tout va pour le mieux, et le lendemain c'est la guerre.**

 **\- Hum hum, bref, ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai un cours dans moins de dix minutes Linc, et j'y suis pas allée la semaine dernière car y avait Costia. Donc j'aimerai y assister aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ça va, à tout à l'heure, 15 heures chez toi ?**

 **\- Ça marche.**

Et voilà je vais être en retard en cours, bon ce n'est pas un cours très important, mais bon quand même. Enfin, si en soit ce cours est important, c'est un cours de langue, plus exactement le Trigedasleng. Ce n'est pas une langue très connue, mais c'est la langue maternelle de ma famille et celle de Lincoln. Je le parle couramment, je n'ai donc aucun problème avec ce cours-là, c'est surtout pour ça aussi que je me suis permise de ne pas y aller mercredi dernier. Mais aujourd'hui il faut que j'y aille.

Il est 10 heures, et mon cours commence dans quinze minutes, finalement je ne suis pas en retard. J'arrive à la hauteur de l'entrée de la fac, qui se trouve juste en face de mon campus, je n'ai qu'à traverser la rue et je suis à la fac. Ça c'est cool, je n'ai pas d'argent à mettre dans les transports en commun.

 **\- Hé Lexa !**

Je me retourne pour voir Clarke qui traverse la route en courant. Elle arrive à mon niveau un peu essoufflé. Je m'arrête le temps qu'elle atteigne mon niveau.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui et toi ?**

Je repars en direction du bâtiment ou j'ai cours, suivit par Clarke.

 **\- Tu as quoi comme cours ?** me demande Clarke.

 **\- Trigedasleng…**

 **\- Sérieux ? moi aussi j'ai pris cette langue-là, en quelle salle ? car je sais qu'il y avait pas mal de cours proposé à cette heure-ci.**

Avec la chance que j'ai, on va se retrouver dans le même cours.

 **\- F206…**

 **\- On est dans le même cours, c'est génial, d'ailleurs tu n'étais pas là la semaine dernière, tu veux que je te passe le cours ?**

Et voilà, j'avais raison, on est dans le même cours. Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je tourne la tête en direction de Clarke qui s'était arrêtée de marcher.

 **\- Blondie ?**

Elle me fusille du regard, ce qui me fait rire.

 **\- Rah et puis merde, tu me fais chier.**

Elle reprend sa route vers la salle et me donne un coup d'épaule en passant à côté de moi. Je la regarde surprise par sa réaction. Je finis par la suivre en silence, j'accélère le pas pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Toujours en silence on monte les deux étages qui mène à la salle de cours. Clarke rentre dans la salle et s'installe vers le milieu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, est-ce que je me place à côté d'elle ou pas ? je décide finalement par me placer à sa droite. Le cours commence quelques minutes plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être chiant ce cours. J'ai limite envie de partir. Je tourne la tête vers Clarke, elle semble ailleurs.

 **\- Tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrive ?**

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, sans me répondre.

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Ah parce que là tu m'appelle par mon prénom, en fait tu fais ce que tu veux, peu importe ce que les autres pensent c'est ça ?**

Je la regarde sans comprendre.

 **\- Pourquoi tu es autant sur les nerfs aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas Lexa, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ce qui ne vas pas ?**

Sans lui répondre je range mes affaires et me lève.

 **\- Mademoiselle ou pensez-vous aller comme ça ?** me demande mon professeur.

 **\- Je ne fais que changer de place madame.**

Je me dirige vers la fond de la salle, et m'installe à la dernière rangé.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui, mais son humeur est passé de super heureuse à énervée en une fraction de seconde, je n'ai pas compris. Je l'appelle souvent blondie, mais jamais elle n'a eu une réaction aussi démesurée. Bref passons. Je sens que cette journée va être très longue.

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Vas-y elle m'a saouler Clarke là..**_

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Elle m'a envoyé chier comme jamais. Je ne comprends pas du coup j'abandonne !**_

 _ **Lincoln :**_

 _ **Ne t'arrête pas à ça strisis, on a tous des jours comme ça, regarde, toi par exemple c'est le 26 mars.**_

Génial ! Merci Lincoln. Mais bon, il n'a pas tort je dois avouer.

Le cours arrive à son terme. Je sors la première de la salle, je n'avais même pas déballé mes affaires quand je m'étais déplacée. Je décide d'attendre Clarke, qui elle, sort en dernière de la salle.

 **\- Si ta proposition de me passer le cours de la semaine dernière tiens toujours, je veux bien** , dis-je avec réticence.

Elle me regarde, elle semble toujours autant sur les nerfs. Elle part en direction des escaliers. Je la suis en silence, préférant lui parler sans trop de monde autour. Ne supportant pas ce silence, je décide de la tirer par le bras dans les toilettes les plus proches.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lexa ?**

Je referme la porte derrière moi, me mettant dos à celle-ci afin de me retrouve entre Clarke et la sortie.

 **\- LEXA !**

 **\- Calme toi Clarke, s'il te plaît…**

 **\- S'il te plaît ? tu te moques de moi là ?**

Ok, je sens que je l'énerve de plus en plus, c'est mauvais signe.

 **\- Ecoute si je suis la raison principale de ta mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui je m'en excuse.**

C'est très compliqué pour moi de faire des excuses, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça m'arrive.

 **\- Tu n'es pas le centre de la terre tu le sais ça ?**

 **\- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?**

Quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir la porte que je bloque automatiquement, en criant « occupé ! ».

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ces choses-là ?**

 **\- Et toi, dis-moi comment tu peux savoir à quoi je m'intéresse ? tu ne sais rien de moi Clarke.**

 **\- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi Lexa, mais là n'est pas le problème actuellement. Tu fais ce que tu veux tout comme moi, alors maintenant pousses-toi, je veux partir !**

Elle s'approche de moi, seul quelques centimètres nous séparent. Mais je ne compte pas partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne me dise ce qui ne va pas.

 **\- Je ne bougerai pas sache-le, pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit la vérité. Si ce n'est pas moi le problème, alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ?**

 **\- Madame n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle quand on ne va pas bien, mais l'inverse c'est normal ?**

Touché ! je baisse la tête, et un silence pesant s'installe. On reste comme ça pendant un long moment. Clarke finit par s'asseoir collée au mur face à moi, qui était toujours la tête baissée, n'osant pas la regarder. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mais je finis par m'avancer vers elle, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Je m'accroupie à son niveau, en posant mes mains sur les siennes. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux était rouge, elle était en train de pleurer.

 **\- Clarke… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas** , dis-je d'une petite voix.

 **\- Je…**

Je reste dans cette position le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle se calme. Mes mains toujours sur les siennes. Clarke baissa la tête à nouveau. Je me mets à genoux, de sorte à être à l'aise, je relève sa tête d'un geste doux.

 **\- Clarke, regarde-moi.**

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je peux apercevoir toute la souffrance et la tristesse dans ses yeux, ce qui est très perturbant.

 **\- Tu peux me parler tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur Lexa…**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me parler ?**

 **\- Un jour tu es froide envers moi, et l'autre tu es des plus chaleureuse. Je ne te comprends pas, et c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de comprendre. Mais actuellement je ne suis pas en état de supporter ton côté froid ! C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke… je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est moi qui suit une gamine à pleurer dans les toilettes de la fac.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, je peux voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait souffrir…**

 **\- C'est…**

\- **…**

 **\- Ça fait quatre ans aujourd'hui que j'ai perdu un être cher, et je n'ai toujours pas fait face à sa mort, voilà !**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est la personne dont à parler Octavia l'autre jour chez moi, un certain Wells ?**

Elle hoche la tête.

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

Elle réfléchit un instant.

 **\- Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai la force d'en parler maintenant.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

Je me relève, et lui tend la main.

 **\- Allez viens, on rentre ça doit faire des plombes qu'on est là** , dis-je en esquissant un sourire, qu'elle me rend.

Elle prend ma main, je l'aide à se relever, mais elle glisse et me fais tomber avec elle sur le carrelage des toilettes. Un fou rire nous prend.

 **\- Lexa, tu m'écrase…**

Mon regard croise le sien. Le temps semble soudain s'arrêter. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. On reste là sans bouger pendant une éternité je dirai. Avec sa main droite, elle replace mes cheveux, qui était pratiquement sur son visage, derrière mon oreille. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me donne des frissons. Je suis en train de me perdre dans ses yeux bleus, son visage s'approche du miens, il ne reste que quelques centimètres avant que nos lèvres se touchent.

 **\- Euh excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…**

Je me relève aussi tôt pour faire face à un étudiant qui nous dévisageait. Clarke venait de se relever, elle prend ses affaires et sortie directement, je la suis sans un mot.

Ce n'est qu'un fois arrivée devant nos appartements respectifs qu'elle se décide à briser le silence.

 **\- Euh, dis-moi Lexa…**

Je me retourne pour lui faire face après avoir ouvert ma porte.

 **\- Pour cet après-midi et ce soir, c'est toujours bon ? c'est Octavia qui veut savoir** , demande-t-elle gênée.

 **\- Bien sûr** , je réponds en essayant de maîtriser le plus possible ma voix.

 **\- D'accord, merci.**

Je fais un pas dans mon studio quand Clarke reprend la parole.

 **\- Une dernière chose…**

Elle marque une pause.

 **\- Si tu pouvais ne pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ça m'arrangerai…**

 **\- Comme tu veux.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je referme la porte derrière moi, et m'adosse à cette dernière. Que venait-il de se passer ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut les gens !**

 **Voilà un chapitre bonus cette semaine, car à la base, le chapitre 9 et 10 ne devaient faire qu'un seul et même chapitre, j'ai décidé de le coupé en deux parties car il était trop long. Je poste donc ce chapitre en bonus pour vous donner la suite.**

 **Bien évidemment, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Il est tard et je me suis pas spécialement relue donc ne m'en voulais pas s'il y a des fautes ou des oublies de mots ce qui est fort probable, je me relierai demain et ferai une correction si cela est nécessaire.**

 **Concernant le prochain chapitre, j'ai décidé d'essayer quelque chose. J'ai une amie qui lit cette histoire et qui m'aide beaucoup dans tous mes écrits. Je lui ai proposé qu'une fois qu'elle ai lu ce chapitre, elle me fasse parvenir ses idées pour le prochain chapitre, c'est donc avec une contrainte que je vais écrire la suite, mais je pense que ça peut être pas mal. Cela peut développer de nouvelles idées, et changer la tournure des événements. Si cela marche, je pense que pour certains chapitres je vous demandez directement à vous personnellement vos idées à tour de rôle, je commencerai bien évidemment avec ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me laissent des reviews. Je ne sais pas si c'est compréhensible ce que j'essai de vous expliquer, car je suis fatiguée et j'ai du mal à réfléchir ^^. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre bonus et de l'idée que je vous soumets, et si vous pensez que ça peut être cool.**

 **Voilà voilà j'arrête de parler, enfin d'écrire et j'attends vos avis :D**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 _POV Octavia :_

Ce matin mon réveil fut dans la bonne humeur. Je vais enfin revoir Lincoln. Mais d'un côté je stresse à mort. Lexa a dit qu'il venait la voir à l'entrainement, il faut absolument que je fasse un bon entrainement, et que j'évite de faire de la merde, car sinon, niveau crédibilité je me donne un zéro pointé. Je connais mon niveau, et je sais qu'il va falloir que je me concentre un maximum pour ne pas être distraite.

Je décide de me lever, car à rester comme ça dans mon lit, il est fort probable que j'arrive en retard en cours. Chose que je préfèrerai éviter, vu que j'habite à dix minutes de la fac en bus. Enfin prête, je pars direction la fac.

Je n'avais qu'un cours le matin, et ce n'était même pas un cours en rapport avec le cinéma mais c'était une option. Et j'avais choisi par défaut la littérature générale. La matière la plus ennuyante de la terre. Je déteste ça, mais bon je n'ai pas le choix.

Pendant mon cours, je reçois un message.

 _ **Clarke :**_

 _ **Tu finis à quelle heure ?**_

 _ **Octavia :**_

 _ **12h45 pourquoi ?**_

 _ **Clarke :**_

 _ **Ok, viens direct chez moi après, Raven arrive vers 13h-13h30 normalement.**_

 _ **Octavia :**_

 _ **Ça marche à tout à l'heure )**_

Le reste du cours je le passe plongé dans un livre que je dois lire pour l'un de mes principaux cours de cinéma, « _En un clin d'œil,_ de Walter Murch ».

Je sors la première de la salle, et me dirige chez Clarke. Je toque à trois reprises sur sa porte. Je la prends dans mes bras une fois qu'elle m'a ouvert.

 **\- Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Ça va…**

 **\- Pas très convaincant comme réponse Clarke.**

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un jour facile pour elle. Je me dois de lui changer les idées.

 **\- Je ne te dirai qu'une chose…**

 **\- Je sais O, si j'ai besoin tu es là, ne t'en fais pas. Sinon c'est toujours maintenu pour ce soir. J'ai vu Lexa et elle me l'a confirmé.**

 **\- Tu as déjà vu Lexa ?**

Elle me regarde comme si c'était normal.

 **\- On a un cours en commun.**

 **\- Hum d'accord tu me l'avais pas dit ça…**

 **\- D'ailleurs faut que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé, mais j'attends que Raven arrive.**

Elle vient d'attiser ma curiosité, je regarde mon portable et m'aperçois qu'il est 13h12.

 **\- Raven arrive quand ?**

 **\- Dans vingt minutes normalement pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ok trop long, raconte !**

Je la tire par le bras sur le lit vu qu'il n'y a pas de canapé.

 **\- Raconte et tout de suite !**

Je la fusille du regard pour appuyer ma demande, du moins j'essaye de garder mon sérieux. Elle commence alors à me raconter en détail ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes d'un des bâtiments de la fac.

 **\- Ouh grosse tension sexuelle** , j'explose de rire.

 **\- La ferme Blake !**

Clarke rit à son tour. Raven arrive une dizaine de minutes après. Elle n'a pas le temps de rentrer que je la prends par le bras et que je l'emmène dans la salle de bain avec moi avant de verrouiller la porte derrière moi pour ne pas que Clarke nous suive.

 **\- OCTAVIA BLAKE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU SERIEUX ?**

 **\- Ouais moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais** , de dit Raven.

 **\- Ecoute, va falloir qu'on fasse en sorte que Lexa et Clarke finissent ensemble ok ?**

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Je décide alors de lui raconter ce que Clarke m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, Raven arborait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Un peu diabolique comme sourire mais bon ce n'est pas bien grave ni dangereux. J'en oubliais presque la raison principale de notre regroupement de ce soir.

 **\- Ce soir c'est toi qui doit tout faire pour les rapprocher ?**

 **\- Quoi ?! pourquoi moi ? et toi alors ?**

 **\- Lincoln.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas juste, elles sont comme le nuit et le jour les deux.**

 **\- HEY J'ENTENDS CE QUE VOUS DITES JE VOUS SIGNALE !**

La réaction de notre meilleure amie nous arrache un sourire.

 **\- Tu veux faire quoi ?** me demande Raven.

 **\- Déjà on voit ce soir comment elles sont toutes les deux, et je pense qu'on peut bien s'amuser, te connaissant tu ne pas les laisser tranquille.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler O, je ne compte pas les mettre mal à l'aise, bien au contraire. Juste Lexa.**

Je remarque son regard innocent qu'elle fait si bien. Ce soir c'est donc à Raven de jouer avec Clarke et Lexa. Je suis quand même pas trop sûre de moi sur ce coup-là, car ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elles se connaissent. Dans ma tête c'est ça passe ou ça casse. Mais après tout on peut très bien tomber raide dingue de quelqu'un dès le premier regard. On verra bien.

On finit par sortir de la salle de bain après je ne sais combien de temps. Clarke nous menace du regard.

 **\- Je vous interdis de mettre en place un plan machiavélique, car je vous jure que si c'est le cas, je vous tue !**

 **\- Voyons Clarke tu nous connais, on n'oserai jamais te faire ça** , dis Raven.

 **\- Justement je vous connais très bien, c'est ça qui me fait peur.**

L'heure de partir à sonner. Je commence déjà à stresser. Je ne pense qu'à une chose. Lincoln. Comment je vais faire ? mon dieu faut que je me concentre.

On arrive devant le gymnase, je le vois en train de parler à Lexa. Je m'arrête pendant que les filles s'avancent vers eux. Elles n'ont pas fait attention au fait que je n'étais plus à leurs côtés. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me dirige dans leur direction.

 **\- Salut** , dis-je timidement.

Lincoln me fait un sourire, ce qui me fait rougir.

 **\- On va se changer ?** me demande Lexa.

J'hoche la tête pour réponse.

 **\- Tu stresses ?**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Tu as à peine dit un mot une fois devant Lincoln, j'en conclut donc que tu es stressée. Et ne t'en fais pas il ne va pas te manger tu sais.**

Je la regarde en souriant, morte de honte.

Une fois changée, on va en direction du gymnase pour commencer l'entrainement. Je n'arrive pas à faire une passe correctement. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Pendant une courte pose j'en profite pour sortir boire et prendre l'air par la même occasion.

 **\- Hey, je me retourne vers Clarke. Respire O.**

 **\- Ça m'énerve je n'y arrive pas Clarke, je baisse la tête.**

Tu as juste besoin de te remotiver. Tout va très bien se passer, concentre-toi. Essaye de faire abstraction du reste. Je sais que tu en es capable, tu dois juste croire en toi. Tu fais partie de l'équipe, repose-toi sur les filles si tu stresse. Même si je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça. Dit-elle en souriant.

 **\- Rah ça va** , rétorquais-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 **\- Il ne va pas te fuir parce que tu rate un entrainement tu sais. Aie confiance en toi O, tu en es capable.**

Elle me serre dans ses bras avant de repartir à l'intérieur. Je reste encore quelques minutes dehors à faire le vide dans ma tête avant de rentrer à mon tour.

Finalement les mots de Clarke m'ont redonné confiance. Je loupe quelques tirs mais ça passe. A la fin Leslie décide de faire quelques matchs. Je suis dans l'équipe adverse de Lexa. Le début se passe plutôt bien. Lexa se retrouve arrière droite, et moi arrière gauche. Elle est donc de mon côté quand je suis en attaque ou en défense. Elle a un sacré niveau, elle arrive à me passer à chaque fois, et actuellement mon objectif est de ne plus la laisser passer. J'analyse donc ses mouvements. Lors d'une attaque placée, elle s'avance vers moi pour me faire un crochet et aller au tir, mais je la bloque. Malheureusement je lui donne un coup au nez sans le faire exprès. Le jeu est arrêté le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le jeu reprend et je la vois qu'elle me fait un petit sourire en coin. Elle fait deux pas et se lance dans les airs pour tirer à 9 mètres, je saute au même moment où elle arme son tir, je me retrouve à quelques centimètres du sol, les bras levés pour contrer son tir, mais au dernier moment elle pose un dribble et me contourne pour aller tirer à 6 mètres. Leslie siffle la fin du match après le but de Lexa.

On se dirige toutes vers nos affaires.

 **\- C'était bien essayé Blake, mais je trouverai toujours un moyen de passer.**

Je me retourne vers Lexa, qui affiche un large sourire de satisfaction.

 **\- On verra bien Forest. Mais il est vrai que je vais l'avoir difficile, tu as un niveau supérieur au miens** , dis-je en rigolant.

 **\- Je sens que vous allez vous amuser toutes les deux.**

Je n'avais pas vu Lincoln arriver à notre niveau. J'esquisse un petit sourire à sa remarque. Mais il a raison. On finit par partir en direction du campus.

 **\- On fait quoi après ?** demande Raven.

 **\- Déjà on rentre prendre une douche car Octavia et moi on en a grandement besoin après cet entrainement. Et après on peut aller manger quelque part non ?**

On acquiesce tous d'un signe de la tête. On arrive au camus, Lincoln part chez lui, le temps que l'on se prépare. Tandis que nous on se dirige vers le bâtiment de Clarke et Lexa.

 **\- Tu prends ta douche chez blondie ?**

 **\- Tu comptes arrêter de m'appeler comme ça un jour Lexa ?**

 **\- Hum, attend je réfléchie…. Non ?**

Je regarde Raven du coin de l'œil. Je pense que notre mission va être vite réglée. Elle se cherche mutuellement les deux.

 **\- Vous allez arrêter de vous envoyer des piques comme ça les filles ? et oui je prends ma douche chez Clarke.**

Après ma remarque je vois qu'elles sont mal à l'aise. J'ai réussi mon coup et j'en suis fière.

Une fois ma douche prise, je me prépare de façon à plaire encore plus à Lincoln. Je sors de la salle de bain en ayant peur que ma tenue soit trop provocatrice.

Une fois devant Clarke et Raven, les deux me regardent la bouche grande ouverte.

 **\- Restez pas trop comme ça, vous allez gober une mouche.**

Pour seule réaction elles referment leur bouche.

 **\- Euh… vous allez dire quelque chose j'espère, car je suis grave mal à l'aise là.**

Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

 **\- C'est juste que…**

 **\- Tu es magnifique O** , finit Raven.

Je sens que je deviens toute rouge, je suis même sûre que je suis encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Raven s'approche de moi et me dit :

 **\- S'il ne tombe pas sous ton charme, je suis là** , sache-le.

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Bah quoi ?** elle se retourne vers Clarke. **Ne me dis pas que tu craque pour O là tout de suite.**

La blonde nous fait un sourire tout timide.

Finalement dix minutes après, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

 **\- C'est ouvert** , crie Clarke.

Lexa rentre et se fige sur place quand elle me voit.

 **\- Ok, la si mon frère ne tombe pas raide dingue de toi encore plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà, il y a un problème.**

Elle a sorti ça d'une façon tellement naturelle, ce qui fait exploser de rire mes deux meilleures amies, et qui pour ma part me stresse encore plus.

On se met en route pour rejoindre Lincoln. Arrivés à sa hauteur, je remarque que son regard est posé sur moi, et qu'il n'arrive pas à le décrocher, même après que Lexa est passé sa main devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises.

 **\- Désolé** , finit-il par dire en baissant la tête.

 **\- Ce n'est rien** , je réponds aussi tôt.

Lincoln et Lexa nous propose d'aller dans une pizzéria qu'ils connaissent et qui est soi-disant super bonne. On les suit jusqu'à la pizzéria. Un endroit qui, au premier abord, semble très calme, chaleureux... Vous savez les restaurants qui vous donnes envie d'y aller dès que vous posez les yeux dessus ? bah c'est ça. On s'installe dans un coin un peu à l'écart des autres clients. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de Lincoln. Tout comme lui de moi d'ailleurs.

 **\- Arrêtez de vous dévorer des yeux les tourtereaux** , dis Raven.

Après avoir pris notre commande, le serveur s'en va. On commence à discuter de tout et de rien pour faire plus ample connaissance. Et Lincoln est vraiment parfait je trouve. Je suis tellement obnubilée par lui, que je ne les entends même plus parler.

 _POV Raven :_

Et voilà, vingt minutes qu'on est arrivés, et Lincoln et Octavia sont déjà dans leur bulle et ne nous calcule plus. Et c'est assez bizarre entre Clarke et Lexa, elle essaye d'éviter de se regarder, mais je vois qu'elles ont du mal.

 **\- Vous savez les filles, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir si vous essayez de vous éviter mais que en même temps vous essayer de vous rapprocher…**

Ma phrase à l'effet voulu. Clarke et Lexa me regardent avant de s'affronter du regard et d'esquisser un sourire assez mal caché. Mais elles ne se décrochent pas un mot pour autant. C'est donc à moi de faire tout le sale boulot ? Ah les jeunes de nos jours je vous jure.

 **\- Bon sinon, votre petit jeu, il va durer jusqu'à quand ?**

 **\- Quel jeu ?**

Elles avaient répondu à l'unisson. Ce qui me surpris.

 **\- Il n'y a aucun jeu entre Clarke et moi…**

 **\- A d'autre Lexa. Vous vous faites la guerre, à énerver l'autre et ainsi de suite, mais ça ne fait que vous rendre accro l'une à l'autre.**

Le serveur nous apporte nos commandes avant de repartir.

 **\- Vous êtes là, à vous dévorer des yeux, mais à part ça vous n'êtes pas accro hein ?**

Clarke me lance un regard, et je suis sûre que si elle avait pu me tuer avec, je serai morte au moins trois fois. Je lui fais un petit sourire moqueur.

Mais je n'obtiens toujours aucune réponse de l'une ou de l'autre. Mais je peux apercevoir Lexa qui n'arrête pas de gigoter sur sa chaise tellement elle est mal à l'aise.

Octavia me fait un signe de la tête, et je comprends qu'elle me demande si notre opération avance. J'hausse les épaule pour lui montrer que je suis au point mort.

 **\- Bon sinon les filles** , dit-elle en regardant Clarke et Lexa. **C'est quoi le but de votre petite guerre ?**

Lincoln semble amusé par sa question.

 **\- C'est quoi votre problème ?**

Clarke avait parlé avec un ton assez sec, ce qui réjouit Octavia.

 **\- C'est bon Clarke, calme toi, ce n'est pas méchant, mais si on ne vous aide pas vous allez rester à la première marche de l'échelle, au lieu de les gravir.**

Lexa était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

 **\- De toute façon vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de notre relation à Clarke et moi. On est assez grande pour s'en occuper.**

Son calme me fait froid dans le dos. Clarke la regarde surprise de sa simple réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir.

 **\- Lexa et son calme naturel.**

La remarque de Lincoln attendri tout le monde.

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre. Ce qui remis certaines personnes de bonne humeur, enfin surtout Clarke.

 _POV Lexa :_

Après avoir fini de manger, Raven et Octavia ont pris la route pour rentrer chacune chez soi. C'est en rentrant au campus que Lincoln nous avoua, à Clarke et moi, qu'il aimait beaucoup Octavia. Je pense que tout le monde avait remarqué ce détail.

Une fois arrivée devant nos appartements respectif, Clarke s'arrête avant d'ouvrir.

 **\- Tu voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure à la pizzéria quand tu parlais de notre relation ?**

Je la regarde sans vraiment comprend sa question.

 **\- Les filles essayent de nous caser ensemble au cas où tu n'aurai pas compris.**

Ses yeux bleus me déstabilisent quand ils rencontrent les miens.

 **\- J'avais compris Clarke** , dis-je d'une petite voix **. Mais dans tous les cas, ce que j'ai dit c'est vrai. S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous…**

 **\- Attend !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Elle s'avance vers moi, ce qui me fait reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve prise au piège contre ma porte.

 **\- Tu as envie qu'il se passe un truc entre nous ?**

Sa proximité me donne chaud, je n'arrive plus à rester concentrée.

 **\- Je… Ce que…**

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je relève les yeux que j'avais baissé par inadvertance.

 **\- Construit ta phrase pour qu'elle soit constructive, je ne comprends rien là.**

Je me ressaisi et continue.

 **\- Ce que je voulais dire** , je marque une pause, **c'est que si…**

Elle rapproche son visage du miens. Seul quelques centimètres nous séparent. Un silence s'installe, sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne veuille le briser. Clarke avance encore un peu…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello les gens! Bon comme vous le savez, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas :)**

 **Petit mot sur ce chapitre : il est plus court que les derniers chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerai. J'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais ce ne sont pas mes idées. Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière. J'ai une amie qui lit cette fanfiction, je lui ai demandé de me de donner ce qu'elle voyait à la suite du chapitre 10. Elle m'a donc donner en détail ses idées pour ce chapitre. J'ai donc travaillé avec des contraintes. Mais grâce à ça, l'histoire prend une tournure ****inattendu, ça laisse une autre ouverture pour le reste de l'histoire, je dirai même plusieurs ouvertures :D**

 **Bien évidemment j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre. Cela me permettrait déjà, de voir si vous aimez la tournure que l'histoire à prise, ou au contraire si vous n'aimez pas. Si vous voulez partager vos idées pour la suite, il n'y a aucun soucis, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement en espérant avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre :)**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance si il y a des fautes.**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

 _POV Lincoln :_

On venait de quitter le restaurant avec Clarke et Lexa. Une bonne petite soirée. J'ai pu apprendre à connaitre Octavia, elle n'a pas eu une enfance facile et elle veut que je rencontre son frère. Mais une chose est sûre je l'apprécie énormément. Non seulement elle est très jolie, je dirai même parfaite, mais personne n'est parfait comme dirait ma tante Indra. Bref, en rentrant j'avais fait un petit détour pour accompagner ma sœur et Clarke à leur bâtiment. J'étais sur le retour pour rentrer chez moi. J'aperçois au loin une silhouette qui m'est familière. Cette supposition n'en est plus une quand je me retrouve face à cette dernière.

 **\- Costia ?**

Elle s'arrête soudainement en gardant la tête baissée.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

Je connais déjà la réponse mais j'ai espoir qu'elle ne me dise pas qu'elle se dirige chez Lexa. Si c'est le cas, il faut que je l'en empêche. Depuis qu'elle a rencontré Clarke, ma sœur va beaucoup mieux, la blonde la tire vers le haut contrairement à Costia.

 **\- Je dois voir Lexa** , dit-elle en relevant la tête.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Costia.**

Le regard qu'elle me lance me fait froid dans le dos, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de tout faire pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas Lincoln, il faut absolument que je vois Lexa.**

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus dure.

 **\- Ecoute, il est tard. Elle doit surement dormir, tu ne vas pas la réveiller, tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas ça !**

Je crois que si elle avait pu me tuer avec son regard elle l'aurai fait au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

 **\- Non toi écoute LINCOLN ! Elle commence à s'énerver. Ça ne te regarde pas, donc laisse-moi faire ma vie. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que j'aille chez Lexa hein ? Si ce qui te gêne c'est le fait que Lexa m'en veuille car je la réveille, ça ne te concerne pas c'est sur moi qu'elle s'énervera pas toi !**

Elle finit de parler en criant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine et de tristesse.

 **Tu n'as pas besoin de Lexa, tout comme elle, elle n'a pas besoin de toi. Ma sœur recommence à avoir le sourire. Et toi tu débarque à chaque fois qu'elle passe à autre chose, tu l'empêche d'être heureuse. Tu es la cause de son mal être. Si tu tiens à elle, pars. Laisse-lui une chance d'être vraiment heureuse.**

 _POV Costia :_

J'étais en direction du campus de Lexa. Il faut que je la vois, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je sais que je n'ai pas été « sympas » avec elle la dernière fois, mais notre relation est comme ça. On rejette l'autre, puis on revient. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça, depuis que je l'ai rencontrée.

J'avance toujours, je suis sur le campus à quelques bâtiments de celui de Lexa. Je baisse la tête en apercevant Lincoln au loin. C'est une chose que je fais constamment, surtout quand je suis comme ça. Quand je vais mal, quand je me retrouve dans une situation comme celle-là où je ne vois aucune issue possible. Je sais qu'il va essayer de m'empêcher d'aller chez Lexa. Le fait qu'il s'occupe de la relation que j'entretiens avec sa sœur ne le regarde pas et ça a le don de m'énerver. Ce n'est pas sa vie putain ! Il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de la voir. Il a beau être son frère, mais il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié, et c'est réciproque. Il se borne à vouloir que Lexa et moi on se sépare pour de bon.

Il faut que je trouve une solution. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'en sortir, je sais que Lexa peut m'aider. C'est ce qu'on fait l'une envers l'autre. On s'aide mutuellement quand on en a besoin.

Je continue d'avancer et je vois que Lincoln s'est arrêté, il doit surement m'attendre, et ça me fait plus que chier qu'il soit là.

 _POV Lincoln :_

Costia est têtue comme une mule c'est hallucinant. Je veux que ma sœur profite de Clarke. Elles avaient de passer une bonne soirée. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que Costia reparte.

 **\- Costia tu es trop énervée pour avoir une discussion avec ma sœur. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, il est tard.**

J'essaie d'avoir une voix calme, mais elle ne me répond pas et reprend sa route vers le bâtiment de Lexa. Elle va plutôt vite pour quelqu'un qui s'est blessée au genou la semaine dernière. Je la rattrape et lui prend le bras pour la retourner face à moi. Son regard me transperce, comme si elle me transmettait toute sa souffrance à travers ses yeux. Sans m'en rendre compte elle a repris son chemin vers chez Lexa. Je suis resté immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de la poursuivre.

 _POV Costia :_

Je profite de l'absence de Lincoln pour repartir en direction des escaliers qui mènent jusqu'à sa sœur. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit plus tôt. Il a tort, je ne suis pas la cause de son malheur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Il est hors de question que je parte, je ne peux pas perdre Lexa.

Je monte les marches le plus vite possible, ce qui revient à dire que je ne vais pas très vite. Mon genou va peut-être mieux mais ce n'est pas la grande forme non plus. Je m'en veux d'avoir menti à Lexa à propos de ma blessure, mais elle comprendra, comme toujours.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, ça doit être Lincoln. J'accélère, il faut que j'arrive chez Lexa avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je suis enfin arrivée à son étage, je reprends mon souffle pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'avance sans un bruit dans le couloir. Je sais que Lexa ne m'en voudra pas d'être venue, ce qui prouvera à Lincoln qu'il a tort. Mais c'est sans compter ce à quoi je me retrouve confrontée quand je tourne à droite dans le couloir pour me diriger vers son appartement.

Je suis là, en plein milieu du couloir, sans savoir ce que je dois faire. Je suis choquée de l'image que j'ai en face de moi. Lexa contre la porte de son studio, et … Clarke qui approche doucement son visage de celui de MA brune. Je crois rêver. Elles s'embrassent, et moi je suis là, impuissante face à ça. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Toutes sortes de sentiments se bousculent en moi. Je suis submergée par tout ça. Incapable de réfléchir à une solution.

Je suis vite sortie de mes pensées quand j'entends la porte de l'étage s'ouvrir et se refermer brutalement. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder qui c'est, je sais que c'est Lincoln.

 _POV Lexa :_

J'étais toujours prise au piège contre la porte de mon studio, Clarke s'avance de plus en plus de moi. Son visage était pratiquement collé au miens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, tout comme elle je pense. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment présent. Je sens son souffle chaud. Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser est doux et timide à la fois. J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette. A cet instant même, le temps semble s'arrêter. Je recule mon visage, mais elle approfondie le baiser. Pour une fois je ne veux pas fuir, je ne veux pas regretter. J'ai toujours dis que je préfère regretter ce que j'ai fait que ce que je n'ai pas fait. On ne vit qu'une fois après tout. Et une chose est sûre, la vie est courte, alors autant en profiter. Je ne pense plus à rien, j'oublie tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous, pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, je suis… heureuse ! mais ce moment ne dure pas longtemps. Quelqu'un vient d'arriver en trombe dans le couloir. Par réflexe Clarke se recule après avoir mis fin à notre baiser de façon assez brutale. Je tourne alors la tête, tout comme Clarke, vers l'entrée du couloir. Ce que je vois me fait froid dans le dos. Costia ! Costia est là, Lincoln lui vient d'arriver, ça doit être lui qui a fait autant de bruit. Mais Costia semble être ici depuis quelques minutes déjà. Oh mon dieu ! elle nous a vu Clarke et moi. Je commence à paniquer. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis tellement tétanisée. Je peux voir la haine sur le visage de Costia.

 **\- …**

Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer un mot. J'ai perdu le total contrôle de la situation, et de moi. De MOI putain ! ce n'est pas possible, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée d'être dans l'incapacité de faire face à quelque chose.

Je ne comprends à ce qui se passe. Je vois Costia se mettre à courir dans la direction de Clarke en hurlant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère comme là. Elle attrape Clarke. Lincoln n'a rien pu faire pour arrêter Costia, elle est partie tellement vite qu'il n'a pas pu réagir. J'aperçois Costia qui fait tomber Clarke d'une violence qui me glace le sang. La blonde essaye de se protéger des coups que lui donne la brune qui se trouve au-dessus d'elle. Lincoln venait d'arriver au niveau des deux filles. Il essaye d'attraper Costia en la tirant vers lui. La blonde se met à son tour à frapper la brune que Lincoln tenait. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, ma panique s'était envolée. Je n'étais plus paralysée. J'attrape alors Clarke et la bloque au sol avant qu'elle n'est pu se relever entièrement.

 **\- ARRÊTE CLARKE !**

Elle ne répond pas et continue à donner des coups que j'essaye d'éviter sans vraiment réussir. Je prends ses mains et l'empêche, comme je peux, de me frapper. Je tourne la tête. Lincoln se trouve entre Costia et moi. Il la repousse à chaque fois qu'elle s'avance vers nous. On dirait une furie, je n'ose même pas imaginer le seuil de colère qu'elle a atteint. Clarke n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que ça en arrive là ?

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, mais Costia finit par ne plus essayer de passer Lincoln, elle sait que c'est peine perdu.

 **\- Je vais te dire une chose CLARKE ! elle regarde la blonde avec une haine monstre. TOI ET MOI CE N'EST PAS FINI !**

Elle avait crié ça juste avant de partir.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut les gens, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard concernant la publication de ce chapitre. J'ai eu énormément de boulot entre les partiels et un dossier à rendre.**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas je vous en supplie, je m'en veux terriblement.**

 **Comme vous le savez les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas ;)**

 **Que puis-je dire de plus ? j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)**

 **Bisous ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 12

 _POV Lexa :_

Costia était partie. Nous laissant tous les trois dans le couloir. Certains des voisins étaient sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Faut dire qu'on avait foutu un sacré bordel entre tout. Clarke n'avait pas décroché un seul mot, son regard était bloqué en direction du sol. Je regarde Lincoln ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

 **\- Clarke ça va ?** demande-t-il.

Elle ne dit toujours rien, je n'ose pas parler, j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour ce qui vient de se passer. Car oui je suis la fautive dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui l'ai embrassée alors que je suis avec Costia. Enfin si je peux dire ça comme ça. Mais dans tous les cas je pense que ce n'est plus le cas. Bref, passons ce n'est pas ce qui est important à cet instant présent.

Clarke venait de rentrer dans son appartement, laissant la porte ouverte. Je regarde Lincoln en cherchant une source de réconfort.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller strisis.**

Il me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien d'accord ?**

Il me prend la tête entre ses mains et pose son front contre le miens.

 **\- Ne te prend pas la tête maintenant avec ça. Clarke a besoin de toi. Allez viens on va la voir.**

Je le suis sans un mot. Je me repasse la scène dans ma tête. J'aurai dû faire quelque chose, mais je suis restée paralysée. Je n'avais jamais vu Costia dans cet état-là. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'arranger ça.

Lincoln s'avance dans l'appartement de Clarke alors que moi je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il me regarde et attend. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien dire de plus pour m'aider. Il sait que même si je n'y suis pour rien, je e sens coupable. Mon frère sait très bien à quoi je pense actuellement.

Vous voulez savoir ? c'est très simple, je me sens fautive. Costia qui s'en prend à Clarke je l'ai cherché. Je ne voulais pas me rapprocher autant de la blonde, mais ça été plus fort que moi. Elle m'attire, comme un aimant. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Elle me fait baisser mes barrières sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle m'a fait l'apprécier, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'aurai pas dû m'attacher autant à elle. Je ne sais pas si le mot attacher est bien choisi, mais tant pis. Oui je commence à l'apprécier, mais il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Et être proche de moi va mal finir je le sais.

 **\- Lexa ?**

Je relève la tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça faisait que j'étais dans le couloir à réfléchir. Lincoln me fait signe de le suivre.

Une fois dans l'appartement ce que je vois me fais mal au cœur. Clarke est assise au pied de son lit les genoux remontés jusqu'à sa poitrine avec la tête posée dessus. Linc se dirige vers la salle de bain alors que moi je m'avance tant bien que mal vers ma blonde. Ma ? blonde ? euh… bref je verrai ça plus tard.

 **\- Clarke ?** je m'accroupie à sa hauteur, je venais de parler d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

Elle ne bouge pas.

 **\- Clarke…** j'avance ma main vers les siennes avec hésitation. **Regarde-moi s'il te plait.**

Toujours rien. Elle reste immobile. Même le contact de ma main sur les siennes ne lui font rien. Je m'avance encore plus vers elle et décide de relever sa tête avec mes mains que je pose délicatement sur son visage. Quand je vois ses yeux bleus, ils sont gonflés et rouge. Elle a pleuré. La voir comme ça me fait mal.

 **\- Clarke parle-moi s'il te plait** , dis-je toujours d'une voix douce.

Elle plonge son regard dans le miens ce qui me déstabilise.

 **\- Je… je suis désolée Clarke. C'est de ma faute tout ça…**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend mais avant que je ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact me submerge de tant d'émotion. Je me sens bien, heureuse et tout ce qui peut me faire sentir bien. Mais je romps cet échange. Il ne faut pas. Je compte arranger cette situation. J'irai parler à Costia. Et je prendrais mes distances avec Clarke.

Lincoln revient avec une trousse.

 **\- J'ai trouvé la trousse de premiers soins.**

J'en avais oublié que Clarke avait des égratignures sur les avants bras et le visage. Je prends la trousse et sors ce dont j'ai besoin pour soigner la blonde. Tout ce passe dans un silence, que je trouve très pesant.

Une heure était passé. Clarke n'avait pas décroché un mot.

 **\- Clarke lève toi, tu devrais te coucher pour te reposer.**

Elle se relève avec mon aide, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle revient avec un mini short blanc et un long tee-shirt gris clair. Dans ma tête actuellement c'est … le bordel ! ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi magnifique. Ressaisis-toi Lexa !

Clarke se dirige vers son lit et s'arrête devant sans raison.

 **\- Clarke ?** je m'avance vers elle. **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je me positionne face à elle sans comprendre.

 **\- Pourquoi quoi Clarke ?**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ?**

Je ne comprends toujours pas.

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?**

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me fais signe de mettre à côté d'elle.

 **\- Lexa** , je me positionne sur mes genoux à ses pieds. **Pourquoi moi ? je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi ?**

Je baisse la tête, car je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la réponse à sa question.

 **\- Je… je ne sais pas Clarke, mais je te promets que je vais arranger ça. Mais tu dois dormir. Il faut que tu te reposes.**

Je l'aide à se mettre dans le lit. Au moment où je me retourne pour rejoindre Linc dans la cuisine, ma voisine me retient le bras.

 **\- Lexa… je veux que tu me promettes une chose s'il te plait.**

Ses yeux bleus me transpercent comme un éclair à cet instant précis. A travers son regard elle me fait part de tous ce qu'elle ressent. Un mélange de souffrance, tristesse, peur et de joie. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour me transmettre tout ça en un seul regard. Je suis perdue.

 **\- Si je peux…**

 **\- Ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas je t'en supplie.**

Elle me dit ça d'une manière détachée et à la fois triste. Comme si elle avait réellement peur de me perdre. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas lui promettre une telle chose.

Je la regarde et je suis dans l'incapacité de lui donner la réponse qu'elle veut. Je continue alors mon chemin vers la cuisine. Lincoln me regarde, je sais qu'il a tout entendu.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu strisis ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas lui promettre une telle chose et tu le sais.**

Il me tend une tasse de thé qu'il venait de faire. Je bois une gorgé.

 **\- Tu en es capable Lex mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu ne pourras pas toujours garder les gens éloignés de toi et tu le sais !**

 **\- Ecoute je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant d'accord ? faut déjà que je règle le problème nommé Costia.**

 **\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je dois aller lui parler ça c'est certain.

 **\- J'irai la voir pour lui parler. Après tout c'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé…**

 **\- Lexa…**

Je lui tourne le dos et observe Clarke de l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle s'est endormie, elle semble apaisée contrairement à tout à l'heure. Je regarde mon portable pour voir l'heure, je remarque que j'ai plusieurs messages de Costia. J'hésite à les ouvrir.

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Comment tu as pu me faire ça Lexa ?**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Je te conseille de profiter de ta Clarke tant qu'elle est en un seul morceau !**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Je te jure Lexa que si je te vois toi ou ta pute de copine, vous allez vous en mordre les doigts !**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Je croyais que tu m'aimais putain ! Comment tu as pu ?!**_

 _ **Costia :**_

…

Il y en avait encore plusieurs des messages, mais je n'ai pas la force de les lire maintenant. Il faut que je parte d'ici.

 **\- Je…** me retourne vers Lincoln. **Je ne peux pas rester ici, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Appelle Octavia pour qu'elle vienne, Clarke aura plus besoin de sa meilleure amie que de moi !**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je quitte l'appartement.

Je pars, où ? je ne sais pas mais je pars. Je ne rentre même pas chez moi, il faut que je me vide la tête. Je n'ai pas de destination en tête, je marche, marche, marche pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je ne vois même pas ce qui m'entoure, je fais abstraction de tout. Je finis par m'arrêter. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a des arbres, beaucoup d'ailleurs. Je comprends que je suis dans la forêt et que je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu sur le trajet.

Je fais les cent pas cherchant à me calmer et essayant de trouver une solution. Mais rien. Enervée de ne pas avoir d'idée je me retourne et donne un énorme coup de poing dans l'arbre.

 **\- Putain !** criais-je en me tenant le poignet douloureux dû au choc.

On m'a toujours dit que les murs, poteaux, arbres… sont plus fort, j'ai tendance à l'oublier à chaque fois que je frappe dedans. Je regarde ma main égratignée de partout. Du sang commence à couler.

 **\- Super !**

Je suis en train de m'énerver encore plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le pire c'est que je sais que je ne trouverai aucune solution dans cet état et qu'il faut que je rentre pour me reposer et qu'après seulement, réfléchir à tout ça sera une bonne idée.

Je repars en direction du campus. La route me semble plus longue qu'à l'aller. Mais c'est normal, essayant de me concentrer sur chaque détail pour qu'un fois arrivée le calme soit au rendez-vous. Mais ce n'est pas garanti. A quoi je pense ? au fait que Clarke m'en voudra demain matin car je ne serai pas présente comme elle me l'a demandé. Finalement je préfère quand elle est énervée contre moi, c'est plus facile pour l'éviter, chose que je vais commencer à faire dès demain.

Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de la regarder en face après ce soir.

Je me couche en m'autorisant à penser à Clarke une dernière fois avant de l'oublier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut les gens j'espère que vous allez bien, et que si vous êtes en période d'examen tout se passe bien pour vous :)**

 **Bien évidemment, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Bon alors concernant ce chapitre, j'ai eu quelques petits défis. Dont un que j'ai particulièrement voulu relevé.**

 **GeekGirlG je pense particulièrement à toi haha, j'espère que tu sera satisfaite de l'utilisation de ton mot :D tu me diras haha**

 **Nouveau personnage qui apparaît et petit clin d'oeil à man0on pour le coup, on ne voit pas beaucoup mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne sera pas déçu dans les prochain chapitre comme tu le sais :p**

 **Sinon bonne lecture les amies et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

 _POV Clarke :_

Plusieurs jours étaient passé depuis cet accrochage avec Costia. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, Lexa n'était pas là. Et depuis je ne lui avait pas parlé. Il m'arrive de la croiser mais sans plus, elle m'évite, je le sais. Octavia lui en voulait énormément de m'avoir laissé tomber. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais c'était différent. Enfin je crois. Je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'abandonner, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Depuis ce jour-là, mon quotidien n'était plus le même. Les cours de langue de Trigedasleng sont les seules fois où je la vois. Et quand nos regards se croisent, j'ai une boule au ventre.

 _POV Lexa :_

Une semaine venait de passer depuis que j'avais décidé d'éviter Clarke. Ce qui n'est pas si simple vu les circonstances. On habite l'une en face de l'autre et on a un cours en commun, donc comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer ce n'est pas simple du tout. Mais bon, je fais avec.

On est jeudi, j'arrive en cours de littérature générale. Cours que je n'aime pas du tout d'ailleurs. Dans cette salle, on est toujours tous à la même place. Je suis à côté d'une fille brune. Je ne me rappelle plus son prénom.

Je m'installe donc à ma place.

 **\- Bon** , commence notre professeur, **aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer en quoi va consister votre partiel à la fin du semestre.**

Il nous explique donc, que nous devons rendre un dossier d'une trentaine de pages sur je ne sais quoi. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a perdu quand il a prononcé le mot « partiel ».

 **\- On se met ensemble ça te dis ?**

Je me retourne vers mon interlocutrice qui me surpris dans mes pensées.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- On doit se mettre par groupe de deux pour le dossier, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble non ?**

Ma voisine de droite me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

 **\- Euh oui si tu veux.**

 **\- Cool, moi c'est Ontari et toi ?**

 **\- Lexa…**

 **\- Niquel, il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu en dehors de la fac.**

Elle me tape la discute en mode normal elle. Mais sa tête ne m'est pas inconnue, mais je ne sais pas d'où et ça m'est complètement égal d'ailleurs.

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

Je regarde ma feuille blanche devant moi, et me décide à prendre des notes, étant donné que le prof explique le contenue que doit avoir notre dossier.

La fin du cours arrive, je range mes affaires et sors de la salle. J'ai vingt minutes avant mon prochain cours. Je me dirige vers mon bâtiment quand Ontari se met devant moi.

 **\- Attend s'il te plait, tu as deux minutes ?**

Je regarde mon portable. Bon après tout j'ai vingt minutes à tuer avant mon prochain cours.

 **\- Mon prochain cours est dans vingt minutes donc oui.**

 **\- Je voudrais qu'on se mette d'accord pour le projet, enfin au moins qu'on se voit en dehors des cours pour mettre au point notre programme de travail on va dire.**

 **\- D'accord ça me va, tu habites où ?**

 **\- Juste derrière la fac, sur le campus Grounders et toi ?**

 **\- Moi aussi…**

 **\- Ah bah voilà c'est là que je t'ai vu** , me coupe-t-elle.

 **\- Probablement** , je souris.

 **\- Quel appartement ? moi c'est G85.**

 **\- D401. Au moins on n'est pas loin pour se retrouver quand on veut travailler.**

Le temps avant mon cours passe assez rapidement. Elle a l'air sympas cette fille. Elle décide de m'accompagner à mon bâtiment car elle avait sa voiture sur le parking de la fac.

 **\- On habite à deux minutes à pieds et tu gares ta voiture dans la fac ?** je rigole

 **\- Ne te moque pas, c'est que je dois aller voir une amie après et elle habite à un quart d'heure de route et du coup j'ai mis ma voiture là tout simplement.**

 **\- Et c'est laquelle ta voiture que je rigole pour voir ?**

On arrive enfin sur le parking.

 **\- Tu vois la coccinelle rouge là-bas ?**

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle m'indique et explose de rire.

 **\- Une coccinelle sérieusement ?**

Je la regarde en rigolant.

 **\- Rigole pas j'adore ma voiture** , dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

 **\- Jamais de la vie** , je remarque je suis en retard **. Bon je dois y aller tu m'as mise en retard, on se voit plus tard Ontari.**

Je pars à grande vitesse vers mon cours sur l'analyse de séquence.

La reste de la journée passe lentement et rapidement à la fois. En sortant de mon dernier je bouscule une personne sans le faire exprès.

 **\- Désolée…**

Je relève la tête et me retrouve face à…

 **\- Costia ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire autre chose qu'elle est déjà partie après m'avoir donné une gifle. Je suis assez surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais je pense que c'est mérité. J'appelle Lincoln sur le chemin pour rentrer.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Je peux passer Linc ?**

 **\- Euh, oui d'accord, il se passe quoi ?**

 **\- Costia…**

 **\- Ok je t'attends.**

Je raccroche et je vais directement chez lui. J'arrive devant son bâtiment et monte jusqu'à chez lui. Je toque et il m'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Il me fait signe de rentrer et de m'installer.

 **\- Raconte strisis.**

 **\- J'ai croisé Costia en sortant de cours tout à l'heure…**

 **\- Et ?** me demande-t-il car je ne continuais pas.

 **\- Elle m'a giflé.**

Il me regarde et me propose une tasse de thé que j'accepte volontiers.

 **\- Lex', faut vraiment que tu ailles lui parler et tu le sais.**

 **\- Oui je sais mais…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de mais Lexa ! tu sais que j'ai raison, et si Anya était là elle te dirait la même chose. D'ailleurs tu lui en as parlé.**

Je baisse la tête pour toute réponse.

 **\- Tu abuses Lexa, tu sais qu'elle pourrait t'aider.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. C'est mon problème !**

 **\- Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Et Clarke tu es allé la voir ou lui parler depuis la semaine dernière ?**

Je lui fais signe que non en buvant une gorgé du thé.

 **\- Lexa !**

 **\- Je sais Linc, je sais c'est bon…**

Un silence s'installe. Le genre de silence qui donne envie de sauter par la fenêtre. Sensation que j'ai actuellement.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire ça m'énerve. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'irai voir Costia pour lui parler, mais je la connais. Si j'y vais maintenant je ne ressors pas vivante de la discussion. Et Clarke, je ne peux pas aller la voir après avoir passé une semaine sans avoir donné signe de vie. Je n'étais même pas aller à l'entrainement pour ne pas me retrouver face à elle.

 **\- Lexa** , repris mon frère doucement.

Je daigne enfin le regarder.

 **\- Va la voir, va voir Clarke et parle lui, ça t'enlèvera un poids de faire ça et tu pourras te concentrer sur Costia.**

Je ne dis rien et réfléchi.

 **\- Ce n'est pas si simple Lincoln…**

 **\- Si au contraire.**

 **\- Elle m'en veut, je dirai même qu'elle me déteste à ce jour.**

Je baisse les yeux, j'ai honte.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien si tu ne vas pas la voir.**

Je fini de boire mon thé tout en me repassant ce qu'il m'avait dit. Une heure venait de passer, je pars direction chez moi. Arrivée dans le couloir de mon étage Clarke se trouvait devant sa porte. Elle devait surement rentrer de cours. Je m'approche de ma voisine.

 **\- Salut…**

La blonde se retourne et me fusille du regard.

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

Sa voix froide et son regard me prenne au dépourvu.

 **\- Je suis désolée Clarke…**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me ferme la porte de son appartement au nez.

« Ok celle-là je l'ai méritée je dois avouer, me dis-je à voix haute ».

Une fois chez moi, je me mets sur le bureau avec l'ordinateur devant me demandant ce que je devais faire. Je me concilie à envoyer un message à Costia.

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Costia écoute, je pense qu'on devrait vraiment se voir pour parler.**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Va voir ta pute blonde !**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Putain Costia, je ne suis pas avec Clarke ! Et elle n'est pas fautive dans l'histoire, elle n'a rien fait d'accord ? c'est moi !**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Tu sais quoi Lexa ? va te faire foutre, tu veux discuter ? ok pas de soucis on va discuter mais ça ne changera rien à la haine et l'envie de vous tuer que j'ai depuis que je vous ai vu !**_

 _ **Lexa :**_

 _ **Je suis désolée Costia, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…**_

 _ **Costia :**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Lexa ! viens demain chez moi et on discutera vu que tu tiens tant à ce qu'on parle ! maintenant me parle plus tu me dégoute.**_

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je me suis mise dans une sacré merde ça c'est sûr et certains.

* * *

 **Hello encore une fois. Juste comme ça pour que vous sachiez:**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'explication Costia/Lexa, où on en apprendra sur leur passé commun ;)**

 **Je sais que Clarke on ne la voit pas beaucoup mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez aussi droit à une explication entre Lexa et Clarke.**

 **Je suis désolée si mes chapitres ne sont pas très bon en ce moment, mais entre les révisions et les partiels j'ai très peu de temps pour moi et donc du coup ça peu se ressentir sur l'écriture.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut les gens,**

 **Je suis désolée pour cette absence ce n'était pas voulu, mais j'ai pas mal de soucis et de choses à gérer et je n'avais pas du tout la motivation d'éccrire, surtout un des passages de ce chapitre qui m'as pris énormément de temps et d'émtions.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur, je ne peux garantir de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant, mais dès que je pourrais j'en posterai un je vous le promet.**

 **Bien évidemment toutes critiques est bonne à prendre, j'essaye au mieux de m'améliorer dans l'écriture, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je prend note cela pourrait peut être changer le cours de l'hitoire et me mettre des contraintes pour apprendre à écrire différemment aussi.**

 **Enfin voilà, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bisous**

* * *

Chapitre 14

 _POV Lexa :_

Un immeuble assez grand se trouve face à moi. Je sais que je dois franchir les quelques étages pour me retrouver devant une Costia qui a probablement envie de me tuer à l'heure qu'il est. Mais bon je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre dans le bâtiment. Les deux étages à monter paraisse plus long que d'habitude, en même temps c'est comme si je voulais retarder l'échéance alors que c'est moi qui ai pris les devants pour la voir. Je ne sais pas par quoi je dois commencer. Des excuses ? oui je lui en dois, mais ce n'est pas mon truc, je ne sais pas m'y prendre.

Je suis devant la porte, on dirait une statue. Je suis là à attendre, comme une conne devant une porte. Comme si elle allait s'ouvrir par magie. « Vas-y Lexa, prend ton courage à deux mains, tu peux le faire. » mon doigt se pose sur le bouton de la sonnette mais je n'appuie pas. De longue secondes passent et je suis dans la même position, je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je souffle un coup et presse ce bouton qui est la seule chose qui me sépare de l'affrontement.

J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je présume donc qu'elle vient m'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvre pour me retrouver face à Costia. Un silence pesant s'installe, personne ne bouge. A cet instant précis je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, et encore moins quoi penser de cette situation.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?**

J'avais posé ma question en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je sentais qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de me laisser rentrer. Contre toute attente elle se décale et me fait signe d'entrer.

Mes yeux se porte directement à toutes les petites attentions que je lui avais offertes, les photos de nous…

Je m'avance dans le salon et reste debout ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 **\- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais ?**

Elle venait de dire ça d'un air sec sans vraiment me regarder. Je me pose et ose la regarder dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il faut que je commence si je veux avoir cette discussion avec elle. Elle ne fera jamais le premier pas surtout que c'est moi la fautive pour le coup.

 **\- Écoute Costia… je te dois des excuses…**

Je voyais qu'elle était en train de s'énerver de plus en plus intérieurement et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Je ne sais pas comment agir dans une situation comme celle-là.

 **\- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?**

Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Sa voix est un mélange de colère, de haine, de tristesse, de souffrance.

 **\- Je…**

Je suis dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? je me rends compte que depuis notre rencontre nous avons changés. Moi la première. Je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal, mais dans tous les cas ça ne change pas la situation actuelle.

 **\- Bon écoute Costia, je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute…** , je n'ose pas la regarder. **On doit régler ce différent, enfin ce problème…**

Je dis ce dernier mot en suspens, me préparant à une réaction excessive de Costia.

Elle commence à faire les cent pas devant moi le regard bloquée sur le sol. Je devine alors que j'ai dit une connerie. Je ne relève pas et préfère attendre. Mais rien ne vient, elle ne prononce pas un seul mot, son silence veut tout dire.

 **\- Je sais que je te dois des excuses, alors je m'excuse je sais que je n'ai pas eu un comportement correct envers toi...**

 **\- C'est le cas de le dire, tu n'as jamais eu un comportement correct envers moi sauf quand t'avais besoin de moi !**

Elle m'avait coupé et sortie ça d'un trait tout en continuant de faire les cent pas. Elle s'arrête net face à moi et me fusille du regard. Je baisse alors le regard sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas finit de parler.

 **\- Tu t'es clairement foutu de ma gueule pendant ces trois dernières années, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as oublié tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, je t'ai empêcher de faire une connerie, tu étais anéanti quand je t'ai trouvé sur ce pont, tu n'avais plus rien, tu n'avais plus l'envie de vivre...**

Elle s'arrête et me fait signe de ne pas parler. Un silence pesant s'installe me mettant encore plus mal à l'aise que je l'étais déjà.

 **\- Je t'ai « sauvé » la vie Lexa, et toi tout ce que tu as fais c'est m'en foutre plein la gueule dès que tu n'allais pas bien, ou que la situation t'échappais. Dès que quelques choses ne vas pas tu me prend pour ton punching-ball Lexa, tu t'en rend compte de ça ou pas ? Et après tu oses demander pourquoi je prend mes distances ? Pourquoi je me suis éloignée quand je me suis blessée au hand ? Tu n'as jamais su être la pour moi quand j'en avais besoin et pourtant je suis restée, pour toi, car je t'aime Lexa, c'est pas si difficile que ça à comprendre à la fin ! Mais je crois que le pire ce n'est pas tout ça, mais ton manque de respect envers moi quand je vous ai surpris Clarke et toi ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? J'aurai au moins méritée que tu me quittes avant de te mettre avec elle putain !**

Elle prend une pause et je comprend qu'elle n'a pas fini de tout me dire.

 **\- Tu sais quoi Lexa ? … Cette nuit là il y a trois ans, j'aurai du te laisser sur ce pont au lieu de venir vers toi...**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, ce qu'elle vient de me dire elle me l'a jeté à la figure comme on jette un mégot de cigarette par terre. Je suis choquée et déçue, pas de ce qu'elle a dit, enfin si, mais surtout de moi. Je ne me suis pas aperçue de tout ça. « Trois ans pour t'apercevoir de ça Lexa, trois putains d'année ! » Et encore si elle ne m'avait pas balancer tout ça à la figure je ne m'en serai jamais rendu compte. Son monologue était en train de se répéter dans ma tête, je me le repasse en boucle pour prendre conscience de la personne que je suis devenue après la mort de mes parents.

 _Flashback :_ trois ans en arrière

Je sens le vide sous mes pieds, comme s'il m'attire, mais je me tiens fermement à la barrière sur laquelle je suis assise. J'avais pratiquement bu une bouteille entière de tequila, mon esprits semble vide, comme quand on est tellement bourrée qu'on est incapable de réfléchir ou de penser à quelque chose. Cela fais plusieurs heures que je suis là, me demandant comment je vais faire pour survivre face à cette perte, face à cette souffrance qui ne cesse de grandir en moi ? Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans le vouloir, je ne contrôle plus rien. « Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar je vous en supplie... ».

 **\- Euh... hey ?** **… dis moi, tu comptes sauter ?**

Je ne fais pas attention à cette voix, je ne remarque même pas la fille qui se tient juste derrière moi. C'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme si ma vie était finie, que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Ils étaient toute ma vie. Pas seulement mes parents, ils étaient mes confidents, mes repères, mes exemples... Jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre...

 **\- Moi c'est Costia... et toi ?**

J'entendais cette voix qui me paraissait lointaine et proche à la fois, comme si j'étais dans un autre monde mais que la réalité m'attirait à elle.

Ce n'est que quand je sens quelque chose qui me touche l'épaule que je daigne tourner la tête.

 **\- Ça va aller ?**

Je n'avais donc pas rêver, c'était réel. Mes yeux vont directement dans les siens, comme s'ils m'attiraient. Je n'ose pas parler, je sais que ma voix me trahirait. Je positionne ma tête dans le vide qui m'apaise tant depuis quelques heures. Elle avait toujours sa main sur mon épaule, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie de parler, je veux juste rester là.

 **\- Tu sais...**

Je la vois, du coin de l'œil, s'installer à côté de moi sur la barrière.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pour être dans cet état, mais tu as choisis le pont avec la plus belle vue...**

Je tourne la tête vers cette inconnue, avec les yeux qui sont sûrement gonflés et rouge étant donné que des larmes ne cessent de couler. Elle me sourit sans que je comprenne pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec moi.

 **\- Tu sais parler ou faut que je fasse les questions et réponses moi même ?**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je lui répond elle va rester, et si je ne lui répond pas, elle aussi rester. Je reprend ma contemplation du vide, et décide de m'attarder sur la vue qu'elle a mentionnée.

 **\- Je... Lexa...**

Elle n'avait pas tort la vue était plus tôt belle.

 **\- Tu ne devrais... pas rester ici**

J'avais dis ça difficilement mais j'avais réussi à contrôler un minimum ma voix.

 **\- Oh je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, donc ça ne me dérange pas, puis secourir une belle brune en détresse ne me dérange absolument pas tu sais...**

J'esquisse un faible sourire à sa remarque.

 **\- Oh mais c'est que Lexa sait sourire... c'est un bon début**

Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de plonger le mien dans le sien. C'est alors qu'elle reprit.

 **\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais ce n'est certainement pas en restant là que tu vas arranger les choses...**

Je ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase que je prend la parole.

 **\- Il n'y a rien à arranger de toute façon...**

Un silence pesant s'installe. Elle reprit quelques minutes plus tard.

 **\- Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu peux toujours avancer tu sais, car t'apitoyer sur ton sors ne sers à rien, la vie est pleine de surprise, de souffrance, d'amour, de joie, de pleur... Mais c'est avec ça que l'on devient plus fort, que l'on s'affirme...**

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'elle me dit, ne sachant pas quoi en penser.

 **\- Peu importe les épreuves auxquelles on est confrontées, il y a toujours une solution pour s'en sortir, il ne faut pas baisser les bras dès que cela devient un chouïa compliqué. Montre à ceux qui te critique, aux gens qui te font souffrir, que tu les emmerdent, que tu peux y arriver avec ou sans eux, rend fier de toi les gens qui compte pour toi peu importe où ils sont, montre leur que tu es forte et que tu peux y arriver. Ainsi tu peux tout affronter dans la vie, quelque soit le temps qu'il te faut, mais tu finira par y arriver j'en suis la preuve vivante...**

Pendant son récit, j'avais finis par l'observer, je voyais à quel point elle vivait ce qu'elle me disait, comme si elle était passer par là. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait touché, comme si une lueur d'espoir était apparu en moi pour me redonner du courage. Cette souffrance en moi est encore bien trop grande, mais elle peut diminuer, enfin je l'espère.

 **\- Maintenant dis toi que toi seule décide...**

Elle tend sa main vers moi et esquisse un faible sourire.

 **\- Mais des fois accepter l'aide qu'on t'offre peut faciliter les choses un temps. Le temps que toi tu sois prête à affronter tout ça toute seule.**

Mon regard alterne sa main et son visage qui m'incitais à accepter ce qu'elle m'offrait.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Lexa, mais je le fais parce que j'en ai envie...**

Elle bouge de façon à se replacer sur la terre ferme qu'offre le pont.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas de me croire si tu n'en as pas envie, mais je te propose de venir avec moi te changer les idées, t'en pense quoi ?**

Elle me tend à nouveau sa main.

 **\- Après tu pourra décider de faire ce que bon te semble si tu n'as pas envie de rester, mais essaye, il y aura de l'alcool si c'est ce qui t'inquiète** , dit-elle en regardant la bouteille de tequila que je tenais fermement de ma main droite. **Tu pourra boire et faire tout ce que tu veux.**

Je la regarde hésitante, ne sachant ce qu'était le mieux pour moi à cet instant même, mais elle avait quelque chose qui faisait que j'avais envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à venir me parler, ma curiosité prenait le dessus et je prend sa main et avec son aide je repasse de l'autre côté de la barrière.

 _Fin Flashback._

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde Costia qui avait les larmes aux yeux. En l'espace de je ne sais combien de temps, elle m'avait fait prendre conscience de pas mal de chose.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée Co, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...**

Je baisse la tête honteuse.

 **\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça allait ce passer comme ça, je suis choquée et déçue de ton comportement envers moi... Je... Je t'aime Lexa, ça ne changera pas mais on peut pas continuer comme ça, on est en train de se détruire mutuellement, et je ne peux pas t'aider plus que je ne l'ai déjà fais. C'est à toi maintenant de t'en sortir toute seule... je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi...**

Elle a raison, et le pire c'est que je le sais mais que je ne veux pas l'admettre, pas encore. Je crois qu'après ce qu'elle vient de me dire, il faut que je réfléchisse, que je me remette en question et que je sache ce que je veux réellement et où je vais.

Je me lève car je pense que partir serai le mieux pour nous deux.

 **\- Je devrais y aller je crois...**

Elle acquiesce avant de m'arrêter en m'attrapant le bras.

 **\- Attend deux secondes s'il te plaît...** , elle hésite un instant avant de continuer. **Je ne sais pas si je cesserai un jour de t'aimer, mais ne fais pas la même erreur avec Clarke, ça n'a peut être pas marché entre nous mais ne gâche pas tout avec elle...**

Je la regarde surprise par ses mots.

 **\- J'ai réagi excessivement l'autre soir et je m'en excuse, et ne t'en fais pas j'irai lui présenter mes excuses à elle aussi.**

 **\- D'accord** , je m'arrête un instant ne sachant comment poser ma question. **Costia...**

Son regard vide rencontre le mien.

 **\- Est-ce que toi et moi... ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on va devenir, seul le temps nous le dira mais j'espère qu'on pourra essayer d'être amie... mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt...**

 **\- Je comprends.**

Je ne dis rien d'autre, et quitte son appartement. Ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu, mais au moins elle m'avait tout dit, et moi j'avais enfin réussi à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

C'est en réfléchissant à tout ça que je prend la route pour rentrer chez moi. Beaucoup de questions en tête et qui reste sans réponses. Les larmes aux yeux j'arrive devant mon appartement, priant pour ne pas croiser Clarke. Mais c'est Octavia que je rencontre dans le couloir au moment ou j'ouvre.

 **\- Lexa ? Ça va ...**

Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je ferme la porte sans même la regarder.

* * *

 **Voilà,**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Car moi je suis pas trop contente de moi pour ce chapitre, donc j'aimerai avoir vos avis s'il vous plaît :)**

 **Et vous avez des idées pour la suite ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Voilà enfin le Chapitre 15 après une longue abscence encore une fois, je suis désolée ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **J'espère que ce Chapitre va vous plaire si c'est le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Toutes critiques est bonne à prendre pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes, je vous dis à tous bonne fin d'année ou bonne année en fonction de quand vous lisez ce chapitre,**

 **Bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

 _POV Clarke :_

Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Lexa, et ça m'inquiète un peu mais, en même temps je lui en veux de m'avoir laissé comme ça avec son frère et Octavia. Je ne comprenais pas tout de ce qui s'était passée ce soir là, mais je savais que j'allais devoir faire face à Costia un jour ou l'autre, je redoute ce moment, sachant pertinemment que j'étais en tort. Je savais qu'elle et Lexa étaient ensemble et pourtant j'ai quand même tout fait pour qu'elle m'embrasse. Je suis vraiment pas douée moi c'est pas possible.

J'étais en route pour rejoindre Octavia et Raven pour une soirée entre nous chez O. J'arrive enfin devant chez elle, je toque et patiente le temps qu'elle daigne enfin venir m'ouvrir. Je pense encore à Lexa mais après tout c'est elle qui m'évite donc bon...

 **\- Enfin t'es là …**

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf » je me retrouve avec une furie suivit d'une autre dans les bras.

 **\- Comment ça va les filles ?** Articulais-je difficilement. **C'est pas que je vous aime pas mais vous m'étouffez...**

Elles s'écartent alors de moi pour me laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Le début de la soirée se passe comme d'habitude. On avait vite fait croisés le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy, qui a préféré partir pour ne pas, je cite, « se retrouver entouré de folle ». On avait explosé de rire mais il avait pas tort, valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas. La soirée se passe dans les rires et la bonne humeur. A présent on été posées calmement sur le canapé à discuter. Octavia nous raconte qu'elle s'est beaucoup rapproché de Lincoln ces deux dernières semaines, ce qui nous rend heureuse Raven et moi.

 **\- C'est génial O, tu le mérite amplement** , dis-je tout sourire.

Le fait de voir comment sa relation avance avec Lincoln me faisait penser à Lexa. J'avais envie de la revoir mais en même temps je n'avais pas envie. Je me lève sous prétexte d'aller chercher mon verre qui en réalité se trouvait sur la table à côté de moi.

 **\- Loupé ma belle, ton verre est là,** dis Raven en regardant Octavia.

Je me rassois instinctivement, baissant la tête un peu honteuse.

 **\- Clarke...**

Je relève la tête vers Octavia qui s'était interrompu dans le début de sa phrase. Elle me regardait avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

 **\- Tu lui as parlé depuis la dernière fois ?**

Contre toute attente c'était Raven qui avait continuer. Je fis signe que non de la tête.

 **\- A quoi bon ? C'est elle qui est partie...**

 **\- Joue pas à ça avec nous Clarke, on sait très bien que ça te fais mal de ne pas lui parler, ou la voir...**

Octavia cherche Raven du regard pour que celle-ci confirme que ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai.

 **\- Tu sais, je la connais pas trop** , continue Raven, **mais je te connais toi Clarke, et c'est pas en restant comme ça, que tu va arriver à quelques choses. Il faut que tu lui parle, que vous mettiez les point sur les i.**

Elle s'arrête laissant un silence pesant. Personne ne parlait, je savais qu'autant l'une que l'autre, elles attendaient que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Je les regarde en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Écoute je vais te dire un truc** , commence Octavia. **L'autre jour j'ai vu Lexa...**

Je la regarde surprise.

 **\- C'était quand je sortais de chez toi pour rentrer...**

Je ne comprends pas ou elle veut en venir.

 **\- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle allait pas bien du tout, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait pleuré un bon moment je pense, mais elle m'a refermé la porte au nez avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.**

Je la regarde sans trop savoir comment je dois réagir, à cet instant j'étais inquiète, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Raven n'avait rien dit, sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **\- Je sais que je dois aller la voir, mais depuis...**

Je repense au jour ou elle est venu chez moi et que je lui ai fermé la porte au nez comme elle l'avait fait à notre rencontre. J'étais en colère ce jour là. Je lui en voulait énormément, mais à cet instant présent je ne savais pas si je devais baisser les armes et lui parler, ou si, au contraire je devais continuer à lui en vouloir et attendre qu'elle vienne vers moi.

 **\- ...que je l'ai remballer quand elle est venu chez moi pour parler, je ne l'ai plus revu, mais j'étais énervée contre elle, je lui en voulais, et je lui en veux encore, mais...**

Je baisse la tête cherchant une explication à tout ça, à tout ce comportement qu'elle avait et que j'avais aussi. On était autant fautive l'une comme l'autre. Mais elle avait sa fierté, elle est venu vers moi, et moi, je ne l'ai pas acceptée. Je savais que si je voulais que ça s'arrange, c'était maintenant à moi d'aller vers elle. A moi de mettre ma fierté de côté.

 **\- Écoute blondie** , reprend Raven. **Vous devez mettre les choses au clair toute les deux. Depuis le premier jour vous vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues, à vous lancer des piques l'une contre l'autre, mais au fond** , elle regarde Octavia, **on sait tous que ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous aimez pas, mais au contraire, vous vous appréciez énormément mais vous ne voulez pas l'admettre...**

Elle s'arrête et Octavia hoche la tête pour appuyer les dires de notre meilleure amie. Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Je sais qu'elles ont raison, mais c'est tellement compliqué. Lexa à un sacré caractère et ça ne va pas être facile de lui parler.

 **\- Bon admettons que j'aille lui parler... Je fais comment ? Je la vois plus en cours, ni dans la cité u, donc je vois pas comment je peux faire pour aller lui parler.**

 **\- Viens à l'entraînement demain peut être qu'elle y sera mais je suis pas sûre mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien...**

Octavia avait raison je devais essayer, mais je savais aussi que Costia avait repris le hand et me retrouver face à elle me faisait un peu peur, car elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

 **\- J'espère juste que Costia ne va pas me sauter dessus comme la dernière fois par contre** , dis-je peu sûre de moi.

Après un petit silence, je décide de mettre Lexa et tout le reste de côté, voulant profiter de mes meilleures amies pour le reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut assez difficile, Raven était partie en cours assez tôt alors que O et moi étions encore endormies. Il était pour moi impossible d'aller en cours de langue avec un mal de tête dû à l'alcool ingéré la veille.

Le reste de la journée fut compliqué pour O et moi, mais il fallait qu'elle aille à l'entraînement si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sur le banc pour le prochain match. C'est dans un silence de plomb qu'on se dirige vers le gymnase. Un silence qui ne dure pas très longtemps finalement.

 **\- Si Lexa est là, tu compte faire quoi ?** Me demande Octavia peu sûre.

 **\- Euh...**

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchi à cette éventualité.

 **\- Aucune idée pour le coup, je verrai sur le moment...**

On ne dit plus rien le temps du trajet qui fut assez court en voiture. Une fois arrivée je commençais un peu à stresser ce qui était assez rare chez moi.

« Putain ressaisis-toi Clarke, c'est pas normal de stresser de voir quelqu'un là. Ce n'est que Le... Et merde... » En relevant la tête j'aperçois Costia devant l'entrée du gymnase en train de discuter avec une blonde. J'arrête Octavia en l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face.

 **\- Par contre j'avais pas prévue Costia...**

Je baisse un peu la tête pour ne pas que la brune me voit.

 **\- Elle va rien te faire sinon je l'emplâtre d'accord ?**

O se retourne vers elle et sourit.

 **\- T'en fais pas elle est occupée avec Gaïa...**

 **\- Je suis censée me sentir mieux car elle parle avec une blonde ?** Demandais je sans trop comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

 **\- Rah, je vais t'expliquer vite fait. Tu vois la blonde Gaïa ?** Je fais signe que oui de la tête toujours dans l'incompréhension. **Et bien cette belle blonde lui tourne autour depuis un moment donc ne t'en fais pas.**

Je reste choquée à cette révélation me disant qu'elle était vite passé au dessus de ce qui s'était il y a deux semaines et de Lexa, mais bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout. Alors que O va se changer, j'évite quand même de croiser le regard de Costia. Les deux heures passent assez rapidement malgré que je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir l'éviter bien longtemps. Ce qui arriva sans que je m'en aperçois.

 **\- Euh... Clarke ?**

Je relève la tête qui était plongé dans mon téléphone pour me retrouver face à la brune que je voulais éviter. Sans m'en rendre compte je déglutis difficilement m'attendant au pire.

 **\- Déstresse je vais pas te sauter à la gorge...**

Je la regarde et vois qu'elle sourit.

 **\- Du moins pas aujourd'hui...**

Le stress commence un peu à remonter alors qu'elle explose de rire.

 **\- Si tu voyais ta tête là je te jure.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève pour prendre mes affaires.

 **\- Attend s'il te plaît...**

Elle me retiens par le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du gymnase.

 **\- J'ai des trucs à te dire, je te demande pas de parler, vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie, mais au moins écoute moi s'il te plaît.**

Un léger silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne le brise à nouveau.

 **\- Je te promet que ça ne sera pas long et que je ne vais pas te frapper ou t'insulter.**

On était toujours dans le gymnase alors que toutes les filles étaient parties se changer. Je la regarde sans trop savoir ce qu'elle me voulait pour le coup. Si elle ne voulait pas me frapper ou m'insulter à cause de ce qui c'était passé, que me voulait elle ?

 **\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu dis vrai ? Après tout tu aurait tout les droit de m'en vouloir …**

 **\- C'est vrai mais il s'agit de Lexa Clarke, alors oui je t'en veux encore mais ce n'est pas le plus important.**

Quand elle prononce son prénom je la regarde droit dans les yeux ne comprenant pas trop ou elle voulait en venir mais je savais que cela allait bien au-delà de la rancœur et la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers moi.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

J'avais dis ça sur un ton un peu sec. Car je voulais qu'elle voit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agissait de Lexa que j'allais baisser mes gardes face à elle. J'avais déjà subit sa colère alors je n'avais pas tellement confiance en elle à ce moment présent.

 **\- Je sais qu'entre vous il se passe quelque chose, je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est. Mais Lexa restera toujours très importante à mes yeux. Et jamais je ne cesserai de m'inquiéter pour elle, je serai toujours là si besoin. Mais en ce moment c'est à toi d'être à ses côtés car je ne peux pas le faire. C'est encore trop tôt. Je veux que Lexa soit heureuse, et si ça ne doit pas être avec moi tant pis, j'aurai essayé...**

Je remarquais que sa voix commençait à trembler et qu'elle n'était pas bien. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire. Je pouvais voir à quel point elle souffrait malgré son masque qu'elle affichait devant tout le monde. Je me sentais mal, mal de lui faire ça, d'en être en partie responsable. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé me retrouver dans une situation ou je suis celle qui à brisé un couple.

\- **…**

 **\- Non s'il te plaît, laisse moi finir sinon j'y arriverai pas...**

Elle m'avait coupé alors que j'allais commencer à parler, je me ravise donc et lui fait signe de continuer de la tête.

 **\- Tu sais, Lexa et moi, on a une histoire plus tôt compliqué. Que ce soit notre rencontre et bien d'autres choses, notre histoire à toujours été compliquée. Et je sais que pour beaucoup de monde je suis la méchante et je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, car eux, ils n'ont pas vécu cette relation comme on l'a vécu avec Lexa. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que Lexa est une personne fragile et qui a besoin qu'on soit la pour elle, même si elle nous montre le contraire, ne la laisse pas te repousser, ne la laisse pas s'éloigner quand elle ne va pas bien, car quand elle fait ça, elle se renferme et sa souffrance grandit au lieu de diminuer. Et même si elle dit le contraire, elle a besoin d'être entourée, et je sais que tu peux lui faire beaucoup de bien Clarke. Mais en revanche sache que si tu la fais souffrir tu aura affaire à moi... Car au fond de moi je l'aimerai toujours. Tu aura peut être la fille que j'aime, mais moi je serai présente si elle en a besoin, que ça te plaise ou non. Tu ne pourra jamais enlever ce lien qui s'est créée entre nous. Je veux que tu sache tout ça, car je ne compte pas sortir de sa vie entièrement. Peut être que pendant un moment ça va être compliqué, mais je compte rester en très bon terme avec elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit, je veux juste que tu t'occupe de Lexa comme elle le mérite.**

Elle s'arrête un moment pour me regarder et semble réfléchir un instant.

 **\- Je suis consciente que la dernière fois j'ai mal réagis. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que si tu viens à merder je serai là !**

Elle me regarde sérieusement pour me prouver qu'elle disait vrai. Je dégluti difficilement à la fin de sa phrase, je la prenait très au sérieux. Quand tu tiens à une personne, tu fais tout pour elle. Et je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait continuer à parler, elle se dirige vers la sortie du gymnase me laissant seule.

 **\- Attend Costia...**

Je l'attrape par le bras pour qu'elle me fasse face. Peu importe ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je lui devais des excuses.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, d'avoir brisé ton couple, de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je suis en partie fautive de tout ça, et... j'ai pas réfléchis, et...**

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire. Dans ma tête j'avais tout, mais là, fasse à la brune c'était différent, plus difficile, car je voyais le mal que j'avais causé, je le voyais dans son regard et le ressentais dans sa voix.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'elle me tourne le dos et sort du bâtiment, me laissant seule avec pour seul compagnie un vide autour de moi ainsi qu'à l'intérieur. J'étais dans mes pensées quand je sens une main sur mon bras. Je retourne alors à la réalité faisant face à Octavia et Raven inquiète.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passée ?** Demande la handballeuse.

 **\- Euh... Costia et moi avons parlés... enfin elle à parlé plus que moi...**

Je les observent un instant avant de me diriger hors du gymnase.

 **\- O, faut que je vois Lexa, tu peux pas savoir avec Lincoln où je peux la trouver ?**

 **\- Si, enfin je vais voir ce que je peux faire...**

Je lui souris pour la remercier. Je pouvais voir sur leurs visages qu'elles étaient inquiète se demandant ce qui s'était passé pour que je veuille d'un coup aller voir Lexa alors que deux heures auparavant c'était tout l'inverse. Mais il est vrai que ce que Costia avait dit me faisait réfléchir et je ne voulais pas laisser ma voisine toute seule, je voulais être là pour elle, et surtout on devait mettre toute cette histoire de côté et voir ce qu'on allait faire. J'avais espoir que Lincoln veuille bien me dire où se trouvait sa sœur. J'avais ce besoin d'aller la voir et de m'excuser. Même si au fond de moi je lui en voulait encore. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne plus se parler, s'éviter... il y a des choses bien plus grave dans la vie, alors je me devais d'arranger la situation au maximum.

 **\- Il dit qu'elle est sur le chemin pour aller récupérer des affaires chez elle...**

Ce que me dit Octavia me fait l'effet d'une bombe, sans réfléchir je pars en direction de la cité universitaire. Laissant mes amies derrière moi. J'avais cette sensation en moi, la sensation que si je ne saisissais pas ma chance maintenant je le regretterai et que je n'en aurai pas d'autre.

J'avais de la chance que je les entraînements de hand se déroulaient à deux minutes de là ou l'on habitent.

Une fois dans la cours de la cité u, je me dirige à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment. Alors que j'arrive à hauteur des escaliers qui mènent aux différents étages je souffle.

 **\- Ils pourraient investir dans des ascenseurs sérieux...**

Je commence alors à monter les quatre étages qui me semble plus long que d'habitude. Une fois arrivée devant son appartement, je me stoppe net prête à frapper à la porte. Je souffle un bon coup. « Courage ma belle ce n'est que Lexa... elle ne va pas te balancer du quatrième étages... ». Alors que j'allais frapper, la porte s'ouvre.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

 **Voilà après une longue attente ce chapitre 16,**

 **J'aurai du le publier il y a déjà quelques jours voir même quelques jours mais je n'ai pas pu.**

 **Merci à vous tous qui me lisez, me laissez des commentaires, qui me font très plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer d'écrire cette fiction.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bien évidemment n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis bon ou mauvais**

* * *

Chapitre 16

 _POV Ontari :_

J'avais rencontré Lexa il y a quelques semaines en cours. Et depuis on se voyait assez souvent, surtout par rapport au projet que l'on doit rendre à la fin du semestre.

On s'entendait très bien ce qui était surprenant car on était très différente l'une de l'autre.

Mais ces deux dernières semaines elle s'était renfermée, moins souriante, elle parlait moins, pas qu'elle soit très bavarde de base, mais bon je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais beau la questionner, elle ne voulait rien me dire. Je savais tout de même que Lexa finirait par tout lâcher et me raconter.

Aujourd'hui, ou plus tôt ce matin. J'avais reçu un appel de Lexa demandant si je pouvais venir l'aider pour récupérer des affaires chez elle. La brune avait décider de partir quelques temps. Autant profiter des deux semaines de vacances avait-elle dit.

C'est donc pour manger que je la rejoins à la fac. Tout au long du repas, j'avais senti qu'elle n'étais pas bien du tout. Mais je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on la questionne sur sa vie personnelle, et ça, même si elle m'avait raconter en détail.

 **\- Lex', tu sais que je suis la si tu as besoin...**

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse. Je savais que sa rupture avec Costia était très douloureuse au vu de ce qu'elles s'étaient dit. Lexa était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser ou encore quoi faire pour que ça aille mieux.

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que partir comme ça va te faire du bien ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas mais je me dois d'essayer... j'ai des choses à faire, et...**

Je l'observe attentivement, la pause qu'elle marque dans sa phrase me fait comprendre que c'est difficile pour elle. Tout son passé avait ressurgir en une fraction de seconde ce qui l'avait bouleversée. La voir comme ça depuis deux semaines me fendait le cœur, elle ne mérite pas ça.

 **\- ...et je pense que c'est maintenant qu'il faut que je les fassent, je dois mettre tout ça de coté, je dois avancer... il faut que j'avance...**

 **\- Lexa...**

De mon regard je cherche le contact visuel qu'elle évite.

 **\- Il ne faut pas que tu te force, je te l'ai déjà dit, va à ton rythme sinon tu ne vas jamais y arriver, un deuil quel-qu'il soit n'est pas du tout facile...**

 **\- Je sais...**

Je remarque alors que le sujet est clos, et que quoi que je dise ça n'avancera pas.

On finit de manger et on se dirige alors vers son appartement.

 **\- Hey Ontari...**

Je me retourne et je vois alors mon meilleur ami Roan. Il me serre dans ses bras et se présente auprès de Lexa avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 **\- J'ai installé ma slack, y a pratiquement toute la bande ça vous dis ?**

Je regarde la direction qu'il indique de la main et souris en voyant tout le monde, je fais signe de la main avant de le regarder.

 **\- Désolée Roan mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue, peut être plus tard.**

 **\- Aucun soucis, à bientôt alors.**

Il part en courant et avec Lexa on reprend notre chemin.

 **\- C'est quoi la slack ?** Me demande-t-elle quelques minutes après.

Je rigole et nous arrête en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle fasse face en direction de Roan et le reste de la bande.

 **\- Tu vois le groupe la-bas ?**

La brune me fait un signe de tête.

 **\- Ils ont tendu une sangle qu'on appelle la slack. En fait on la tend, comme tu peux le voir, entre deux arbres principalement. Mais on peut aussi la tendre sur d'autre points d'ancrage solide. Une fois cela de fait, certaines personnes vont simplement y marcher dessus, ou comme mes amies et moi, on va y faire des figures. C'est ce qu'on appelle la jump plus précisément.**

La façon qu'elle avait de regarder mes amies sauter et faires des figures sur la slack me fait exploser de rire.

 **\- Te moque pas..., dit-elle en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule en souriant.**

 **\- Je n'oserai point...**

Rétorquais-je en reprenant le chemin vers son bâtiment.

 **\- Si j'essaye ne serait-ce que de monter dessus je me casse la gueule direct moi.**

Je rigole alors qu'on arrive en bas de son bâtiment. Une fois chez elle je souris.

 **\- Enfin je vois ton chez toi.**

 **\- Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel tu sais, ce n'est qu'un petit appartement.**

Je rigole et m'affale sur le lit. On passe un long moment à parler en buvant un café avant de commencer à rassembler toutes les affaires qu'elle voulait prendre.

 **\- Mais tu veux en faire quoi de toutes ces affaires ?**

 **\- Pour certaines les jeter, pour le reste les embarquer avec moi et les ramener la ou elles doivent être.**

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par la.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je t'explique après, d'abord on va faire un voyage aux poubelles.**

J'acquiesce et me dirige vers la porte.

 **\- C'est bon ?**

Demandais-je en ouvrant la porte. Alors que je tourne la tête vers le couloir je me retrouve face à une blonde qui semblait être sur le point de toquer avant que je n'ouvre.

 **\- Salut...**

POV Lexa :

 **\- C'est bon pour m...**

J'étais en train de lui répondre quand je vois Clarke qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte alors qu'Ontari venait d'ouvrir.

 **\- Salut...dit Ontari calmement.**

 **\- …**

Je ne savais pas du tout ce que la blonde faisait la, j'étais surprise, très surprise. Un silence pesant s'était installée. Ontari se retourne vers moi et je pense qu'au vu de ma tête elle venait de comprendre que c'était Clarke, je lui en avait parler quelques jours auparavant.

 **\- Euh, bon je vous laisse, tiens donne moi ça, je vais faire le voyage tranquillement, et je dois aussi aller voir Roan vite fait, appelle moi quand c'est bon pour le reste...**

Je ne dis rien, je n'avais pas tout à fait saisi ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais je suis vite rattraper par la réalité quand la brune me prend les affaires des mains et s'en va. Je la fusille du regard avant de la voir disparaître dans le couloir.

Je décide alors de tourner le dos à la blonde qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire de rentrer et encore moins de lui dire de partir. Pour une fois, je lui laissais le choix de la suite. Pendant que je me prépare rapidement un café, j'entends la porte se fermer. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel coté de la porte se trouvait la blonde.

 **\- Je peux en avoir un ?**

Je venais d'avoir la réponse à ma question. Je ne dis rien et prépare une autre tasse de café.

 **\- Du sucre ?**

Demandais-je simplement en lui tournant encore le dos.

 **\- Un seul...**

Je finis de préparer son café et le miens par la suite avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de me retourner face à elle. Je lui tend la tasse qu'elle prend en plongeant son regard dans le miens, que je baisse instinctivement avant de m'asseoir sur le bureau mettant mes pieds sur la chaise.

POV Clarke :

Ce silence était pesant. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire pour arranger les choses, si toute fois cela pouvait s'arranger. Lexa était bien trop silencieuse, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça. Je l'avais toujours vu joyeuse, certes énervante mais joyeuse, après tout notre « relation » était particulière. Mais la c'était tout l'inverse, la brune évitait mon regard, ne parlait pas, ne me taquinait pas en m'appelant « blondie » ou autre... en même temps je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, est-ce que j'ai bien fais de venir la voir ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu es là ?**

Sa voix me sort de mes pensées sans que je ne m'y attende. Mais j'avais entendu par son ton sec qu'elle n'était pas spécialement contente que je sois la. Je continue de la regarder, cherchant le contact visuel qu'elle évitait.

 **\- Regarde moi Lexa...**

Je voulais qu'elle le fasse, j'avais besoin de ce contact pour essayer de voir à quel point elle me haïssait.

De longue minutes se passe dans le silence, attendant qu'elle daigne me regarder comme je le désirait. Il était hors de question que je continue de parler sans ça.

« Mon dieu qu'elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y met ! » Je décide alors de m'approcher d'elle. Ne lui laissant pas trop le choix, de mes doigts que je pose sur son menton pour relever un peu sa tête qui s'était inclinée quand elle avait baissé ses yeux.

Ce contact me fait frissonner, mais je réussi enfin à avoir ce que je veux. Je pouvais voir à travers son regard tout un mélange d'émotions, ce qui me perturbait.

 **\- Je suis désolée Lexa...**

La voir ainsi me faisait mal. J'étais en partie responsable de tout ça et je m'en voulais. Peut être que si je n'avais pas essayer de lui parler le premier jour, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé.

 **\- Tout ça est de ma faute, et je n'ai rien fais pour l'éviter... j'aurai pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fais... je ne l'ai pas fais car au fond de moi je t'ai désiré dès le premier jour... dès le premier jour même si tu m'énervais avec ton caractère à la con et ta fierté, mais malgré tout ça, je suis tombé sous ton charme, j'ai tout fais pour venir te parler même si tu me mettait hors de moi quand tu m'appelle « blondie »..., mais au fond j'aime la façon que tu as de le dire quand tu me surnomme ainsi. Tu vois Lexa, je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai foncé tête baissé sans faire attention aux conséquences que pourrait avoir mes actes quel-qu'ils soient... et te voir comme ça maintenant me rend malade, car je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, je n'ai jamais voulu briser ton couple et je suis désolée pour tout ça, car jamais je ne pourrai réparer tout ce mal que j'ai causé... car j'ai été trop têtue, j'en ai fais qu'à ma tête car tu me fais perdre la tête dans tout les sens du terme et ça en très peu de temps, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour je puisse venir à désirer autant quelqu'un en quelques semaines, ou quelques mois, mais avec toi c'est le cas... tu es unique, tu es magnifique, tes yeux, ton sourire, en fait tout chez toi est magnifique, et c'est ce tout, avec toute ta personnalité qui m'as fait perdre la tête sans que je m'en aperçoive...**

J'avais dit tout ça d'un coup, ma voix tremblait, j'avais peur, j'avais mal de la voir ainsi, mais je me devais de lui dire tout ça, peu importe l'issu de cette conversation à sens unique pour l'instant.

Un silence s'installe mais je n'arrivais pas à déceler s'il était pesant ou si au contraire il était apaisant. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire actuellement, j'avais tout dis, enfin j'espérais avoir tout dit.

Je me recule après un long moment, me retrouvant assise sur le lit, mon regard rivé sur la brune qui semblait réfléchir en gardant son regard rivé sur sa tasse de café qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

J'étais en train de stresser, et je stressais tellement que quand je suis comme ça, je ne supporte pas rester la à ne rien faire, en général quand je suis chez moi je fais la vaisselle, et même si elle est propre je la lave quand même. Et la de ne rien faire, ça me rendait folle.

 _POV Lexa :_

Je venais d'écouter chacun de ses mots très attentivement. Au fur et à mesure, j'étais encore plus perdue, j'étais loin de penser qu'elle allait me dire tout ça.

Alors qu'elle se recule pour s'asseoir sur le lit son regard toujours dans le miens, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes yeux reportent leurs attention sur ma tasse que je tenais entre les mains. Mais malgré le fait que j'avais rompu ce contact visuel, je sentais son regard sur moi, comme si elle m'observait attentivement.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ne sachant pas du tout ce que je devais faire.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner ce qui me fait sursauter.

« Toujours au bon moments lui... » Je raccroche après avoir vu que c'était Lincoln qui m'appelait. Je n'avais pas envide de lui parler pour l'instant, je le met alors sur vibreur et le pose sur le bureau.

Après de longues minutes passé assise sur le bureau, je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant après avoir finis mon café. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'oeil que Clarke commençait à s'impatienter ce qui me fait sourire.

 **\- Lexa...**

Dit-elle en se levant et se mettant face à moi pour que j'arrête de marcher. Mes yeux se posent directement dans les siens, mais je ne dis rien. J'avais envie de lui répondre mais je ne voulais pas, pas maintenant, ça serait trop facile. J'avais encore trop de rancoeur envers moi, envers elle, envers Costia, envers tout le monde en réalité. J'étais à un point ou rien n'allait plus. J'avais perdu le contrôle de la situation, de toutes les situations, comme si j'étais spectateur de ma propre vie sans pouvoir rien faire pour aller mieux, ou encore arranger les choses.

 **\- Dit quelques choses...**

Elle avait une voix si douce, si calme, que toute la pression que j'avais accumulé s'était volatilisée. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.

 **\- Je ne peux pas,... pas maintenant...**

Alors qu'elle commence à s'approcher de moi, je recule pour finir par me retrouver bloqué contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« C'est comme une impression de déjà vu ça... »

Mon cœur était en train de s'emballer tellement la blonde se trouvait très près de moi. Comme quelques semaines auparavant.

 **\- Clarke... tu fais quoi ?**

Dis-je le souffle commençant à s'accélérer.

 **\- …**

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, son téléphone sonne. Elle grogne et regarde qui c'est, je pouvais voir à son expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro, je regarde alors son téléphone qu'elle tenait.

 **\- Pourquoi Lincoln t'appelle ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien...**

Elle me regarde sans trop comprendre ce qui était en train de ce passer. La blonde finit par décrocher peu sûre.

 **\- Allô ?**

Je l'observe attentivement voulant comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Puis sans faire attention je la vois me tendre le téléphone. Je la questionne du regard et pour toute réponse je n'ai qu'un haussement d'épaule.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Lex' j'ai essayé de t'appeler je ne sais combien de fois...**

 **\- Oui bah désolée mais j'avais pas trop le temps ni l'envie de répondre Linc, qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour que tu appelles sur celui de Clarke du coup ?**

 **\- C'est Anya...**

 **\- Quoi Anya ?**

Je sentais la pression monter en moi, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment aux mots de mon frère, et surtout au ton de sa voix. Je voyais au visage de Clarke qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Mon visage devait se décomposer.

 **\- Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital au plus vite elle à eu un accident...**

Je commençait à paniquer, mes jambes me lâches et je me retrouve au sol tenant à peine le téléphone. J'entendais vaguement Lincoln m'appeler. Clarke me prend le téléphone pour lui parler. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais plus rien, tout mon corps tremblait, les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage pour se réfugier au sol ou sur mes vêtements. Mes genoux contre ma poitrine, mes bras qui les entouraient, j'étais comme dans un autre monde.

Je sursaute en sentant un contact sur mes mains, je relève la tête et remarque que c'était Clarke qui avait pris mes mains dans les siennes.

 **\- Lexa...**

Je voyais qu'elle me parlait mais j'étais incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle finit par s'asseoir face à moi, laissant ses mains dans les miennes, me caressant légèrement de son pouce, et continuant de me parler. Sa voix était lointaine, je l'entendais à peine, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ses mots. Mon corps n'arrêtais pas de trembler, le fait de me sentir si faible, de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler me rendait folle.

Je décide d'essayer de me lever tant bien que mal, Clarke était la pour m'aider et bien heureusement sinon je n'aurai pas réussi.

 **\- Faut que j'aille à l'hôpital...**

Je commence à me diriger vers la porte, mais la blonde m'arrête et me fait m'asseoir sur le lit.

 **\- Je t'y amène, hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule, surtout pas dans ton état...**

J'avais à peine entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais je voyais à son regard que je n'avais pas le choix.

 **\- D'accord...**

Je la vois s'activer dans tout les sens a travers mon petit appartement et prendre des affaires avant de se poster devant moi et de me tendre la main.

Mes yeux font des vas et vient rapide entre sa main et son visage, pour finir par la prendre et me lever.

On sort et Clarke s'occupe de tout, fermer à clé l'appartement, les ranger dans son sac, me reprendre la main et nous diriger vers je ne sais où. Probablement sa voiture.

 **\- Tu sais ou est ton amie ? Tu devrais lui dire que tu dois partir pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète...**

Je repense alors à Ontari qui était partie rejoindre ses amies si je ne me trompe pas. Je regarde alors l'endroit qu'elle m'avait indiquer plus tôt et la vois sur la sl... sangle. Je ne me rappelais plus le nom qu'elle m'avait dit.

 **\- Elle est la bas...**

 **\- Tu veux y aller toute seule ?**

Je fais signe que non de la tête tout en nous rapprochant du groupe.

 **\- Ontari...**

A ma voix, je la vois faire une sortie en sautant de la sangle alors qu'elle retombe sur ses pieds sur des matelas. Elle finit par se diriger vers nous et alors que la brune croise mon regards elle se met légèrement à accélérer le pas.

 **\- Ça va pas Lex' ?**

Je regarde Clarke, je ne me sentais pas capable de lui expliquer.

 **\- Je dois l'amener à l'hôpital, Lincoln à appeler et sa cousine a au un grave accident...**

Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus, et sans que je ne m'y attende Ontari me prend dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis la si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je viens...**

Dit-elle doucement à mon oreille avant de s'écarter.

 **\- Je t'appelle...**

Je lui fais un faible sourire et regarde la blonde qui se trouve toujours à côté de moi et on reprend le chemin vers sa voiture. Le trajet se passe en silence. Clarke garde toujours sa main dans la mienne excepté quand elle doit passer les vitesses, et ce contact la m'apaise un peu je dois avouer.

On arrive enfin à l'hôpital, je sors de la voiture, et je vois Lincoln avec Octavia dehors qui nous attendaient.

Je souffle un grand coup, prenant mon courage à deux mains et me dirige vers eux avec Clarke toujours à mes côtés.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre énormément de temps à écrire les chapitres, j'essaye de reprendre un rythme régulier pour écrire mais c'est compliquée.**

 **Sachez que je compte bien finir cette fiction je ne la laisserai pas sans fin.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, court, vous plaira, le prochain sera plus long.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou non.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

PDV Externe :

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les quatre jeunes attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles d'Anya. Depuis l'arrivée de Clarke et Lexa, personne n'avaient échangés un seul mot. Comme par peur d'aggraver la situation.

Lexa regardait le sol. La brune ne faisait attention à rien, n'entendait plus rien. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait dans un mauvais cauchemar dont elle ne pouvait sortir et faire face à la réalité. Seule la main de la blonde dans la sienne était ce qu'elle sentait. Tout le reste, n'était que du vide, le néant.

Lexa se revoyait sur ce pont, quelques années auparavant, après avoir retrouvé le corps de ses parents, sans vie, dans leur maison.

Un médecin vient leur faire face, tous se lèvent laissant Lexa assise toujours dans ses pensées.

 **\- Lexa ?**

La voix de Clarke lui fait lever la tête mais la brune était incapable de tenir debout, elle le savait. La blonde décide de s'asseoir à nouveau resserrant sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

 **\- Peut-on la voir s'il vous plait ?**

La voix de son frère lui parvient directement en entendant ces mots. Retrouvant un peu d'espoir, elle réussit à se lever une larme coulant sur sa joue.

 **\- Pas longtemps et seulement la famille, répond le médecin, pour l'instant les visites sont interdit, mais je vous laisse cinq minutes, après vous pourrez venir demain la voir.**

C'est à ces mots que Laxa lâche la main de la blonde pour suivre le médecin avec son frère.

PDV Clarke :

Je ne connais pas vraiment Anya, notre première rencontre, et la seule d'ailleurs, avait été plus tôt chaotique pour ma part. Mais j'avais vu, à la réaction de Lexa chez elle, qu'elle était très importante aux yeux de la brune que j'observe entrer dans une chambre.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Octavia et moi étions là, assise au même siège, toujours dans ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Aucune de nous deux osait parler.

Je me lève quand je vois Lincoln et Lexa qui revenait vers nous. La brune passe devant nous sans même s'arrêter. Je fais un sourire d'excuse auprès du couple avant de courir après Lexa.

 **\- Lexa attend …**

Ne voulant pas s'arrêter je lui prends la main pour qu'elle soit face à moi. La voir en pleur me brise le cœur instinctivement je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter comme je le peux.

 **\- Clarke ne fais pas ça s'il te plait…**

 **\- Lexa… ne me repousse pas, je sais que c'est dur, je sais qu'elle compte énormément pour toi mais ne nous repousse pas, laisse nous être là pour toi…**

La brune ne répond rien et se laisse aller dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serre contre moi de manière réconfortante. Après quelques minutes je m'écarte légèrement et la regarde.

 **\- Vient je te ramène…**

Je lui prends la main et nous dirige vers la voiture. Le chemin se passe dans le silence, Lexa serrait ma main dans la sienne qu'elle ne lâchait que quand je devais passer les vitesses.

Une fois garé, Lexa se dirige vers un banc devant notre bâtiment.

 **\- Ça va aller Lexa ? tu veux que je fasse quelques choses ?**

Demandais je peu sure de ce que je devais faire ou dire.

 **\- Non… je … je n'ai juste pas envie de rentrer chez moi pour l'instant…**

Je m'assois alors à ses côtés. Son regard était vide, elle tremblait et son visage était fermé seul les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Instinctivement je viens l'enlacer autour des épaules pour la caler contre moi. Je souris légèrement quand je la sens s'installer plus confortablement dans mes bras.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps cela faisait que nous étions ainsi. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, le silence était apaisant, seul le bruit des feuilles qui bougeait à l'aide du vent était présent.

 **\- On devrait rentrer Lexa… il se fait tard et tu trembles de froid…**

La brune ne répond rien et ne bouge pas. Alors que je me penche pour voir son visage, je remarque qu'elle s'était endormie.

 **\- Lexa…**

Dis-je d'une petite voix pour la réveiller calmement.

\- **…**

Je souris en la voyant bouger légèrement en grognant un peu.

 **\- Lexa vient on rentre tu dormiras mieux dans un lit…**

Elle relève alors la tête, les yeux complètement embrumé ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

 **\- Pourquoi tu souris ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es trop mignonne avec cette petite bouille…**

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'écarter de moi pour s'étirer. Je décide de me lever et lui tend la main qu'elle prend pour y enlacer nos doigts avant de se diriger vers nos appartements.

 **\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?**

Je demande une fois arrivée. Mon regard se dirige instantanément dans le sien qui m'hypnotise directement.

L'une en face de l'autre, nos doigts toujours enlacé, elle commence à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce. Il me faut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle trace le signe de l'infini de manière invisible. Mon regard divague, il fait des vas et vient entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. J'ai une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, je le sais.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Sa voix brise ce silence qui m'avait plongé dans un rêve. Je réponds négativement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure sans m'en rendre compte.

 **\- Clarke… ne me ment pas…**

Sa voix était si douce, mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait et ça me brisait le cœur de ne pouvoir rien faire.

 **\- Non… tout va bien, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question c'est tout…**

Un faible sourire apparait sur son visage, il était sincère, je n'arrivais pas à décrire ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en dehors de cette souffrance que la brune ne cachais plus avec moi.

 **\- Vient chez moi… je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule cette nuit…**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'ouvre mon appartement et la tire délicatement à l'intérieur.

 **\- Fais comme chez toi, choisis ce que tu veux comme affaire pour dormir…**

 **\- Tu sais que j'habite juste en face et que je peux aller cherchais des affaires ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer…**

 **\- J'ai tous les droits blondie…**

Je ne réponds rien mais sourit en me dirigeant vers ma chambre pour me changer et m'habiller d'un simple short avec un débardeur blanc.

\- **Va te changer si tu veux je vais à la salle de bain.**

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi alors que j'entrai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

Quand je la vois vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt mon regard se porte sur tout son corps que j'étais en train de mater avec attention sans m'en rendre compte.

 **\- La vue te plait ?**

Je secoue la tête alors que sa voix me ramène à la réalité, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et lui fais un fuck avant d'aller dans la chambre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une honte tu sais…**

J'entends son rire à la fin de sa phrase. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit en soufflant malgré mon sourire qui, lui, ne disparait pas.

 **\- Je te taquine tu sais ?**

 **\- Oui je sais Lexa…**

Elle vient alors s'allonger sous les draps à mes côtés je sens sa main se poser pas loin de la mienne. Je me tourne de profil, lui faire face et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Malgré qu'il fasse noir dans la pièce, je pouvais voir son sourire sur son visage.

 **\- Je suis désolée tu sais… d'être parti la dernière fois… je m'en suis voulu mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place, pas après ce qui c'était passé avec Costia… c'était de ma faute et je n'ai rien fait, j'étais paniquée…**

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas… du moins je ne t'en veux plus Lexa, et ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ?**

Je sens Lexa bouger et se rapprocher de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, son regard dans le miens. L'envie de l'embrasser venait de refaire surface.

 **\- Je savais que tu étais avec Costia et pourtant, malgré le fait que toi et moi on ne faisait que se chamailler, je crois que j'avais une attirance pour toi, et pourtant dieu sait que je t'ai haï avec tes surnoms, ton comportement… mais c'est justement tout ça qui a fait que je me suis attaché à toi, et je n'aurai pas du t'embrasser, pas comme ça, je n'avais aucun droit …**

 **\- Ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute si Costia et moi c'est fini, ça fait longtemps qu'entre elle et moi c'est compliqué, et pour information je ne t'ai pas repousser et je t'ai même embrasser en retour… donc je suis autant fautive que toi du coup…**

Je souris à sa réponse qui me réchauffe le cœur et m'apaise, j'avais eu peur qu'elle regrette mais je comprenais à présent que ce n'était pas le cas.

Un frisson parcourt mon corps quand je sens sa main sur ma joue qui repousse une mèche derrière mon oreille.

 **\- Alors interdiction de faire ça…**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

Demande-t-elle en souriant tout en caressant tendrement mon visage.

 **\- Je résiste déjà depuis un long moment de ne pas t'embrasser alors si tu fais ça, ça ne va pas du tout le faire Lexa…**

Mon corps était en ébullition, j'avais une envie terrible de me coller à elle et de l'embrasser.

 **\- Je vois… et si je fais ça ?**

Me demande Lexa en descendant sa main sur mes épaules pour les caresser du bout des doigts. Un nouveau frisson parcourt mon corps.

 **\- Lexa… s'il te plait ce n'est pas cool ce que tu fais…**

 **\- Qui a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de cool ?**

 **\- Exact… personne…**

Son visage se rapproche, son front contre le mien, alors que sa main remonte lentement vers mon visage pour m'attirer un peu plus vers elle. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Ma respiration se coupe alors que je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes pour un doux baiser. Trop rapide à mon goût mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas.

 **\- N'oublie pas de respirer quand même …**

Je relâche ma respiration que j'avais bloquée inconsciemment.

 **\- En qu'elle honneur ?**

 **\- J'en avais juste envie… désolée…**

Je souris et vient l'embrasser à mon tour, plus longuement, un baiser plus approfondit mais avec autant de douceur que le sien.

 **\- Désolée…**

Dis-je la taquinant avant de sourire et de me reprendre sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Tu devrais dormir tu en as besoin Lexa…**

 **\- Tu as raison…**

Je la sens me prendre dans ses bras, je me laisse faire et me cale au mieux contre elle. J'étais bien, je me sentais si bien ainsi que je ne voulais pas bouger. La fatigue me rattrape mais j'attends que la brune ce soit endormie avant de m'endormir à mon tour.


End file.
